Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Twisted Metal is fast approaching. This time, instead of allowing the same people to enter the contest, Calypso is bringing anime characters to life in order to compete for their hearts' desires.
1. Introduction

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

Yo, this is MisterAnimeFan, back with another fanfiction story. I decided to do this idea since I love Twisted Metal and I've read "TM: CN" written by _The Dumbs_. His story used "Cartoon Network" characters. Mine will use anime characters. But don't worry! You won't see any Naruto characters or anything like that. I promise to make this worth your time.

With that said, let's go on with the introduction!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**An Introduction by Calypso**

**Christmas Eve**

Greetings, I am Calypso. Each year since 1995, I've gathered the most skilled of drivers together so that they may compete in my Twisted Metal tournament. They fight one another to the death, hoping to become the winner and claim the ultimate prize: one wish, anything their hearts desire. Be it money, fame, power, they can wish for anything regardless of price, difficulty, or even reality.

However, recently, I've gotten a bit bored. Every year, it's always the same contestants competing in my contest. This year, I wanted to see some new faces, shake things up a bit. I wanted to see some new and maybe unpredictable wishes. But where could I find such a thing?

Well, recently I took a trip to Japan, where I discovered the world of Japanese animation, or anime as most people would call it. There I saw some of the most unique and outrageous characters. Their motivations and wants are exactly the kind of thing I've been wanting to see!

It was then that I made up my mind. Using my powers, this year's Twisted Metal contest will be an anime-only occasion! Who knows what can transpire? Magical girls vs. giant robots, soul reapers vs. regular high school kids…oh yes! This year's Twisted Metal will sure be an interesting and entertaining bloodbath.

Good luck drivers! And…welcome to Twisted Metal!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **So there you have it. I will be doing something similar to _TM: Black_, with prologues, middles, and endings. But I'll also add in all of the battles. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review!


	2. Outlaw: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

Thanks to the two readers who were kind enough to leave a review. I especially thank Lord Lager for offering some advice and suggestions. This chapter will reveal the first character's prologue. There will be actual battling later on in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Outlaw: **A desire to become a god…

Driver: Light Yagami

Anime: Death Note

Age: 23 at death  
Vehicle: S.W.A.T. SUV  
Special Weapon: Ghost Lightening  
Utilizing all the power in his spiritual self, Light Yagami unleashes lightening bolts that'll electrocute anyone around him, doing moderate damage.

Prologue:

All I ever wanted to do was wipe the world clean of crime...but instead I ended up becoming the criminal. I tried fighting fire with fire...but that did little good. In fact, it cost me my life.

Or so it seems...

I don't know how, but my spirit is still connected to this world. Somehow I'm dead, but yet not fully. I was ghost. I could pass through things and I had a greenish-white glow. All around me were tall skyscrapers and bright neon lights. I recognized this place as Japan, Akihabara Electric Town to be specific. I saw people walking around without a care in the world, passing through my ghastly being.

I walked down the crowded streets, trying to figure out what in the world happened to me.

I rounded a corner...and that's where I met...**him**.

Calypso...that one-eyed, burned-face, balding freak! Right when I locked glares with him, I could tell he was no good. And I was right. He introduced himself and told me about his Twisted Metal contest, apparently some sort of demolition derby with machine guns and missiles. He kept bragging about how his contest wiped several places around the world from the globe. His boasting disgusted me. It was almost as if he was proud of taking the lives of innocent people. I was ready to charge at him, but before I could do or say anything, he took out a thin black notebook. My eyes popped upon seeing it. It was a notebook I was all too familiar with.

It was the Death Note...the mysterious notebook that killed whoever's name was written inside! I couldn't believe that Calypso had possession of it! As it turned out, the notebook Calypso owned was actually a forgery. But he knew everything about me. He knew that I wanted to fight for justice. He knew about the Death Note. He knew about Kira.

Then he offered me a spot in his contest. He even had a vehicle ready for me to use in the contest. It was a standard Japanese police van, heavily armored and armed with machine guns and missile launchers. I initially refused to be a part of his sick contest. But he told me that if I won the contest, I could get a second chance at life. I could redeem myself and truly be what I always wanted to be: the God of a perfect world free of crime or corruption!

Despite Twisted Metal being a big source of chaos and destruction, I reluctantly took the keys from Calypso's hands.

Just wait everyone. Kira will be reborn soon enough. I will return to my ways of justice, and soon the whole world will be free from crime. And this time, no one will stop me!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Light Yagami is officially in the contest, and he is determined to gain his rightful position as God. But will he succeed, or will make the same mistake twice?

Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review.

Next time: He was in an unfamiliar world, a world that he resented. Meet the driver of Thumper!


	3. Thumper: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

Wow, 6 reviews! To be honest, I did not think the story would do that well. Thank you guys so much for leaving your reviews and offering suggestions.

However, one reader by the name of Anti Anime Fan Team left me a very detailed review. In addition, I have recently got back to playing _Twisted Metal: Black_, the best Twisted Metal game (sorry _TM2_ fans, but I do think _Black_ has the edge). Hence why the prologues (as well as the middles) will reflect the style found in _Black_. The endings, however, will be more reminiscent of _Twisted Metal 2_ or _Twisted Metal: Head On_.

NOTE: Yes, I know _The Boondocks_ is not an anime, but I really do think Riley would be the best driver for Thumper. Plus, _The Boondocks_ does have an anime-like appearance to it, so I'm going to bend the rules a bit.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Thumper: **Riding and fighting dirty…

Driver: Riley Freeman

Anime: The Boondocks

Age: 14

Vehicle: "Dorothy," his granddad's pimped-out car  
Special Weapon: Flamethrower

Specially designed for his granddad's car, Riley would shoot fireballs from the flamethrower placed on the hood of the car.

Prologue:

Here I am, sitting in a jail cell of the Woodcrest Juvenile Detention Center. You know, I always wondered, why don't they just call it jail? That's all it really is, a prison for people like me.

Most people think a young "black hooligan" like me belongs in a place like this. But they don't understand my culture...the urban culture. They never do...and I don't think they can. They live in their own self-righteous world where they look at graffiti and rap artists and call it filth and obscene.

Man, why did granddad move us out to a place like this? I hate it here! Sometimes I wish I can just go back to my own neighborhood, to my own culture, with the people who understand me...

Well, it looks like my wish is about to come true. That day, I got a visitor.

It was a tall man. He had only one eye and a partially burned face. He told me his name was Calypso. He told me about his Twisted Metal contest, where a bunch of maniacs drive around in cars shooting at each other. He wanted me to enter and win it. I told him to get out before I stomped his nuts. But then he got onto one knee and he told me that he knew what it was like being misunderstood by others. He understood who I am, that this ghetto life I once lead was a lifestyle choice, a lifestyle that the people of Woodcrest nor my brother or granddad could never fully understand.

I was tripping out. He was the first person I have ever met who had an idea about what I was going through.

He wanted to help me. He said he could take me back to that life. All I had to do was enter his contest and win.

Sorry granddad, but this is something I really want. A chance to go back to my true home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Riley Freeman wants to go back to the life of a gangster, where the streets are battlegrounds and more enemies are made than friends. But is it really what he wants?

**NEXT TIME:**


	4. Yellow Jacket: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

NOTE: Originally, Yellow Jacket's driver was Uncle Ruckus from "The Boondocks." However, I didn't feel right taking another character from a show that's not an anime. So I'm making a change.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Yellow Jacket: **A young man...lost in direction…

Driver: Harima Kenji

Anime: School Rumble

Age: 20  
Vehicle: A taxi  
Special Weapon: Explosive Spikes

Spikes pointing at all eight directions will appear underneath the car. They can be shot at other opponents or they can be rammed into other cars. Either way, they explode on contact.

Prologue:

People always tell me that being a taxi driver was a people business.

But that's not the reason why I took the job. I only became a taxi driver because...there wasn't much else I could do at this point. My life was just passing by and I have no clue what direction I should take.

I thought that maybe I'll be good at this taxi driver thing. The pay was alright, I knew my way around town, and I didn't mind listening to whatever sob story some drunk wanted to tell me. And I figured, who knows...maybe one day I'll pick up a guy who might give me some sort of direction.

Well...that day had come.

I picked up a guy, a very shifty looking guy. Had a black coat, burned face, he looked like he was no good. Somehow he knew I was suspicious of him and he assured me that he meant no harm. In fact, he wanted to help me.

He knew about my dilemma. He could tell by the way I looked that something was bothering me. He then offered me to be in some contest called "Twisted Metal." He said that being a part of this contest may do some good for me.

Hey...what do I got to lose?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A/N: I think Kenji Harima is a much better replacement for Yellow Jacket because of how flexible he is. Honestly, I didn't know what sort of ending to give Uncle Ruckus (at least one that wouldn't piss people off) but I got a couple of ideas for Harima's ending.

Next time: A young soul reaper wants to put an end to Calypso's contest. Meet the driver of Mr. Grimm!


	5. Mr Grimm: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mr. Grimm: **A determined soul reaper...who wants to end the tournament…

Driver: Ichigo Kurosaki

Anime: BLEACH

Age: 15  
Vehicle: Armored motorcycle  
Special Weapon: Zangetsu, His zanpakuto

Ichigo wields his zanpakuto and throw it at his opponents, delivering a crushing blow!

Prologue:

I remember the day all too well...

Me and Rukia was coming from school one day. We were walking down the same path that we always took every afternoon. Nothing special, really...

But that day, they were doing some road construction or something, and she and I had to take a detour. And that's when we saw it...

We came across a motorcycle. It had metal armor all over and a Gatling gun on the sidecar. I've never seen anything like it, nor had Rukia for that matter.

She inspected the vehicle and found a brown envelope held together between the exhaust pipes of the motorcycle. The letter had, in big letters, "ICHIGO KUROSAKI" written on it. "It's addressed to you," she told me.

"Yeah, I could have figured out that much," I retorted.

"Just shut up and read it," she ordered.

I took the letter from her hands and opened it. Inside was a letter from a guy named Calypso. It was an invitation to participate in his "Twisted Metal" contest. Apparently, the motorcycle in front of me would be my vehicle to use.

I took a look at the pictures that he included with the invitation. They made me sick to my stomach. They were photos of competitors firing at each other, killing innocent people and destroying national monuments and buildings. I showed the photos to Rukia. Even she couldn't believe that such an event was taking place somewhere.

However, what really surprised me was the final paragraph of the invitation. It said that whoever won the contest would receive a grand prize: one wish, anything that the winner wanted, it was theirs.

I thought to myself, "wait...this guy can grant wishes? That's not possible...is it?"

Me and Rukia spent about half an hour, debating if I should enter the tournament or not. I really did not want to get myself involved in something as barbaric as this contest. But deep down, I was curious to see if this guy really can grant wishes. And if he could, maybe I can stop this contest from hurting anybody else.

Reluctantly, I accepted.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Alright, now Ichigo is in the contest. Will he bring down Calypso and stop his crazy tournament?

**NEXT TIME**: One young girl searches for extraordinary people with extraordinary lives. Meet the driver of Spectre…


	6. Spectre: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Spectre: **An unusual person seeking an extraordinary life...

Driver: Haruhi Suzumiya (with Kyon as co-pilot)

Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Age: 17

Vehicle: Corvette

Special Weapon: "Phantom Burst" missile

The Phantom Burst missile is one that has a very distinct howling noise. Though it does not cause much damage, the Phantom Burst missile is a homing missile that can fly through walls and burrow through ground. One it has a target, nothing will stop it.

Prologue:

Ever since I was little, I have grown to dislike the normal and mundane.

I wanted to meet someone extraordinary, be it a time traveler, an esper, or an alien. I always thought that out of all the billions of people living around the world, somebody had to have a truly interesting and unique life.

That's why I created the SOS Brigade, to find and investigate the paranormal and out-of-the-ordinary. But lately, nothing like that has happened.

Until one day...

Kyon and I were walking back home after school when we ran into Calypso. He was a tall man, wearing a long black coat. He was balding, but had long hair and was missing one of his eyes. He stood in front of this really nice white sports car. Kyon didn't trust this man. He didn't look like your average everyday person. He was just the kind of person I was hoping to meet!

We listened as he told us about this contest that he held around the world, a contest where drivers gather together to compete for the chance to win a single wish...anything their hearts desired.

This was the first time I've ever heard of something like this. As Calypso kept talking, my desire to be in the contest grew more and more. How did I not know this exist?

After he was done talking about the previous contests and winners, I asked him if I could take part in this contest. To my surprise, Calypso wanted me in his contest! He even said that he had a car ready for me, the car standing behind him. He called it Spectre and he told me that many people have won his contest using this car.

Finally, my chance to be a part of something extraordinary! How could I say no?

Of course, Kyon tried to talk me out of it. He was skeptic to Calypso's powers. But I reminded him that as his Brigade leader and as a member of the SOS Brigade, our goal is to investigate the paranormal and spread the word of the SOS Brigade around the world.

With this contest, we're practically killing two birds with one stone!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Haruhi Suzumiya (and Kyon) is now in the Twisted Metal contest. Haruhi certainly is an interesting character, but she wants so many things and yet the prize is only one wish. What would she wish for?

**NEXT TIME:** A young girl...turned psychotic killer...meet the driver of Sweet Tooth.


	7. Sweet Tooth: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sweet Tooth: **A young women…with an infinite lust…for blood…

Driver: Shion Sonozaki

Anime: When They Cry (or Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)

Age: 15  
Vehicle: An sinister ice cream truck  
Special Weapon: Napalm Cone

When activated, Sweet Tooth will fire a homing napalm cone. They can bounce off of walls, but they lose their homing capabilities when they do.

Prologue:

I've been locked in this asylum for almost a month now...

This was the first time that I've ever been locked away in solidarity confinement. But a straitjacket wasn't enough apparently. They had to lock me inside of this strange metal sarcophagus to make sure that I didn't break free and go on a killing spree.

Now why would they think that? I didn't do anything to warrant that sort of reputation. All I did was kill everyone at my school.

Well...actually that was a lie. Thirty people went to my school, but I only managed to kill twenty-eight. My twin sister had to stop me. She let that little red-haired bitch get away.

I'll get both of them...eventually. First, I had to break free of this wretched prison. But I didn't know how I was going to escape. I didn't know what to do.

As it turns out, I didn't have to know anything. Luck did the work for me.

One day, someone snuck into my cell to visit me. He called himself Calypso. He told me that he wanted to see me. He had heard about what had happened at the school and he said that he knew what caused it.

He then held up a set of keys that would not only free me from my sarcophagus but also from my cell. He also added that he could help me get the one that got away from me. However, he told me that in exchange for my freedom, I would have to participate in this contest of his.

After he told me the details, I was more than happy to oblige. I couldn't wait to be free. I couldn't wait to kill some more. And...I couldn't wait to get my hands on that bitch!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A/N: Wow, I think this story is worthy of being _Twisted Metal: Black _dark. In any case, Shion Sonozaki is now commandeering the famed ice cream truck. But who is this red-haired girl that got away from her and what reason does she have to hate and kill her?

Thanks for reading!

Next Time: Meet the driver of Darkside, the first part of the tragic love story.


	8. Darkside: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Darkside: **The first half of the tragic love story…

Driver: Isuzu "Rin" Sohma

Anime: Fruits Basket

Age: 18  
Vehicle: Stolen semi truck  
Special Weapon: Sonic Ram

When activated, Rin will accelerate at an extreme high rate of speed, ramming into the other vehicles.

Prologue:

She locked me away in this asylum...because she thought I was sick.

But that's really all _**her**_ fault. Oh, I was sick all right...love sick. He was a shining light in my miserable life. He was the only person I couldn't live without. He made me live again. The only thing I loved about my life and she took him away from me.

Now he's dead and I'm stuck in this god-forsaken place...with no one out there willing to rescue me.

At least I thought so, until that day...

I got a visit from someone named Calypso. The name didn't ring any bells, and upon seeing him, I grew worried. I didn't trust him one bit, but at the same time, I thought him being here may be good for me. He asked me why I was in the asylum. As I told him about Hatsuharu and me, he had this strange grin on his face. It was very creepy.

He said he could cure my pain in ways no pill can.

He told me about his Twisted Metal contest. He said that if I won, he could bring Hatsuharu back to life. He and I could live the rest of our lives together.

Looking back now, I should have been more skeptic about some guy bringing someone back from the dead. But that night, I was desperate to see him again. I was willing to do anything.

I gladly accepted the challenge.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews and suggestions. It has been a great motivator for my fanfiction!

**NEXT TIME: **So now we have Rin entering the contest. She wishes to be with her love once more, but there is so much she doesn't know. Just wait until you meet the driver of Manslaughter…


	9. Manslaughter: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Manslaughter: **The second half of the tragic love story…

Driver: Hatsuharu Sohma

Anime: Fruits Basket

Age: 17  
Vehicle: Stolen construction dump truck  
Special Weapon: Flaming Rocks

When activated, the rocks in the cargo bed begin to heat up. Then, on the driver's command, they fly either forward or backwards, fanning out towards the other opponents.

Prologue:

You know...I figured that one day someone would lock me away into some nut house. Hell, I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

But you couldn't really blame me for losing it the way I did. I thought I understood everything about her. She and I were happy together, or so I thought. I thought that she and I were meant to be.

I don't know what happened, but something caused her to resent me and then later kill herself. It baffles me. What have I done to cause her to act this way towards me?

If only I knew what had happened. I just wanted answers.

Well, it turns out that the answers I wanted walked right into my cell.

One day, I got a visitor. He called himself Calypso. Never have I met someone as gruesome as he is. He sat down across from me and asked me why I was in this asylum. I began to tell him about me and Rin. I didn't really know why a guy like him would be interested in something like that. But he told me that he wanted to help me.

He began explaining to me about his Twisted Metal contest. He said that if I competed and then won, I would get all the answers I want and more.

Well...beats sitting in an insane asylum all day...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Oh dear, it seems Calypso has set the two lovers up! Neither of the two know that the other one is still alive…nor do they know that they are in the contest. And the only way to win Twisted Metal is to kill _everybody_ else. What will happen to the two? Which one will die? Hatsuharu? Rin? Or will neither of the two win?

**Next Time: **He is a man on a mission to stop the Twisted Metal contest. But he also has an agenda of his own. Meet the driver of Warthog.


	10. Warthog: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Warthog: **He cannot fail his mission…nor can he fail her…

Driver: Sousuke Sagara

Anime: Full Metal Panic?

Age: 17  
Vehicle: Joint Light Tactical Vehicle (JLTV) provided by the Mithril base  
Special Weapon: Three Homing-Power Missiles

The JLTV fires three powerful missiles from the launchers on the roof. Unlike regular power missiles, these power missiles home in on nearby opponents, but they carry the same strength as a power missile

Prologue:

How could I have let my guard?

It was my duty to guard and protect her, but someone blind-sided me and knocked me unconscious. The enemy managed to escape with her in custody.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a dumpster. Placed on my chest was a ransom note. It was a picture of her, tied at her feet and hands, blindfolded. There was a message at the bottom:

_wE HAvE yOur GiRl!_

_If YoU WiSH 2 SEe HeR once AgAIN…_

_WiN MY GAMe!_

_-CALYPSO_

I immediately took this note to Commander Tessa at Mithril. She told me all that I needed to know about Calypso and his Twisted Metal contest. As reluctant as I am to do so, if I am to save Miss Chidori, I have no choice but to enter his contest and play his game. I have previously been in many wars and battles, but I have a feeling this contest will be unlike any battle I've ever fought.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Come on folks, Sousuke Sagara is a perfect choice for Warthog, being that he has been raised by the military, has little social skills and sees everything in a military light. In the anime, a romance between him and Kaname Chidori (the girl he's assigned to protect) eventually begins to blossom, thus giving him a motivation to participate in the contest.

**NEXT TIME:** A relative of Shion Sonozaki, who wishes to calm her down and restore her sanity. Meet the driver of Roadkill.


	11. Roadkill: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Roadkill: **A young woman…whose life is in shambles...

Driver: Mion Sonozaki

Anime: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

Age: 15

Vehicle: Plymouth Roadrunner  
Special Weapon: Boomerang

Found in the junkyard, this strange boomerang homes in on any cars close by. If it is unable to reach the target, the boomerang simply returns to its owner.

Prologue:

Ever since the Hinamaizawa School massacre, I've been shunned by the town…all because I share the same name as the killer...my twin sister.

I remember the day that my sister went crazy. She brought a large knife to school and she began slaughtering everyone. I tried everything to stop her, but it was no good. She nearly killed everyone in the school. At least one managed to escape...

But regardless, the people of this town still look down on me and ostracize me. Some have gone so far as to label _me _the murderer. They would often close their shops and throw eggs & bricks at me. I had become an outcast.

One day, a couple of boys from town were harassing me. They were beating me down with large sticks, calling me a murderer and proclaiming that they were doing the town a big favor.

But suddenly, a tall man appeared and scared the boys away. After they left, he helped me back up on my feet. This was the first nice thing that anyone has ever done for me in the last couple of weeks.

The man introduced himself as Calypso. He told me that he heard about what had happened at the school. He said it wasn't my fault that something like that happened and that people should be grateful that at least one person survived. I couldn't believe it. For once, someone sees things from my point of view.

He told me that he knew what was going through my head and that he could make it all better, all I had to do was win his Twisted Metal contest. He even had a vehicle ready for me to use.

If winning meant that I could change everything, then I'll be happy to compete.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Seeing as how Marcus Kane (the original driver of Roadkill) is related to Needles Kane (driver of Sweet Tooth), I figured it would be best to do the same here with Mion and Shion Sonozaki.

**NEXT TIME: **A vampire who was once invincible...that is until Calypso came around. Meet the driver of Shadow!


	12. Shadow: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**A/N:** Sorry that I was gone for so long. Like many of you, I was busy with Christmas and New Year's Eve celebrations. I got 'Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories' and I got a Nintendo Wii. I also had semester finals to deal with. Now that's out of the way, I can continue updating the story.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Shadow: **An immortal demon…well…he _used_ to be immortal…

Driver: Alucard

Anime: Hellsing

Age: around 577  
Vehicle: Hearse  
Special Weapon: Soul Shadow

Shadow's special weapon is a howling concentration of dark energy that glides across the floor at a haunting speed. Has a decent blast radius, if detonated.

Prologue:

An old, rustic church sat in the countryside of Great Britain. A tall, lengthy man wearing a red trench coat was walking towards it, having been invited there. He had on a wide-brimmed red hat and had fangs like that of a…vampire. He had a smug look on his face. He continuously looked at the letter that he received. "Whoever this guy is got some nerve to invite a guy like here," he said to himself.

The red-coated man was Alucard, one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Actually, he _**is**_ the most powerful vampire in the world. He was a man who had many supernatural powers in his disposal.

He walked inside the church. Since the church was so old, everything inside was rotten and destroyed. It looked as if it hadn't been used for years. Alucard looked around and saw nothing…not a soul.

"Where are you?" asked Alucard.

Suddenly, the church doors slammed shut behind him. Two men in suits who shut the door then pulled out M16's and pointed it at Alucard. Then, a group of black-suited men appeared in front of Alucard, pointing their M16's at him. Alucard didn't flinch or pull out his guns. Instead, he just smirked. "What is this? I knew this was going to happen and yet I still went," he said.

He then spread his arms out wide, making his chest vulnerable. "Do your worse," he said.

The men were all confused. "You heard him," said a man. "Fire!'

Then, a barrage of bullets began flying at Alucard from all sides, piercing his body in several places. For some reason, Alucard was smiling throughout the whole thing. The men continued shooting, not noticing his smirk or the fact that his body was regenerating with every minute.

Finally, the men's guns stopped working. All of the M16's were out of bullets. At that time, Alucard had already regenerated most of his body. "What in the…hell?" one of the men said.

"Jesus Christ. He is real. Calypso was right!"

Soon enough, Alucard's body was back to normal. Alucard continued smiling, baring his fangs. "That's it? That was your big plan?" he asked. "I had Anderson come up with better plans than this."

One of the men tried shooting off his gun, but he was out of bullets. Alucard then took out his silver pistols. He pointed his gun at the minion in front of him. "My turn," he said. He pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. The man went down without a fight.

The men, out of desperation, charged at him, only to be killed with one bullet. They all went down and out like a light bulb. There only stood one man, who was now scared stiff. "I…I give up! You win!" he shouted. He then tried running out the door.

Alucard shot him in the leg, making him fall to the floor. The man cried out in pain and agony as he clutched his leg. "I haven't won yet," said Alucard. He then pointed his gun straight at his head. He pulled the trigger and the man's head blew apart, throwing brains everywhere. "I win," he said.

Suddenly, he heard clapping coming from behind the old organ. Alucard turned around and aimed at the organ. "Whoa, whoa! Don't shoot! I come in peace!"

That person who clapped came out from hiding and revealed himself. He was a balding man with a face burned on one side. He was Calypso. "My, my, that was quite impressive, Mr. Alucard," said Calypso.

Alucard had a suspicious feeling about him, but he didn't seem to be armed. So, he began to put his guns down. "No need for Mister. It's just Alucard," he said. "Were you testing me or something?"

"In a way…yes," said Calypso. "You see, I have heard rumors about your tremendous powers. I just wanted to test them to see if you were capable."

"Capable? Of what?" Alucard asked.

Calypso then threw Alucard another envelope, which he caught. "More junk mail?" Alucard asked, as he hurriedly opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation to the Twisted Metal contest. "Oh…you're the Twisted Metal Calypso," Alucard said.

"You heard about my work?" asked Calypso.

"Yah, I know it. You get a couple of nutcases to join your contest and if they win, they get one wish," said Alucard. "Let me guess, you want me to enter the contest?"

"I hope you can," said Calypso.

"Are you serious?!? After I blasted everyone in the whole place, you want me to enter your contest?" Alucard asked.

"Hmmm…yes. You bring up a good point. Your immortality will give you an unfair advantage. And, as much as I like to screw over my competitors, I want to give everyone a fair shot," Calypso said.

"Well…what can you do?" asked Alucard.

"Well…I can do THIS!"

Calypso then suddenly charged forward at Alucard and violently placed his palm into his forehead. Bolts of lighting then filled the room as Calypso electrocuted Alucard. "What…What are you…doing…to me?" gasped Alucard.

"Just leveling the playing field for everyone," Calypso grunted as he continued to suck Alucard's power away.

After a few moments, Calypso released his grip and Alucard fell to the floor. Alucard tried to get back on his feet, but his arms felt wobbly. "What…I…I feel so…weak," he said.

Calypso, from out of nowhere, grabbed a gun and shot Alucard in the foot. "Ow! Goddamn it! That hurt!" Alucard shouted. Then…it finally hit him. "Wait a minute…that…hurts?" he asked himself. He turned to Calypso. "What the hell did you do to me?!?"

"Nothing. I just…made you a mortal," said Calypso. "You have been stripped of your powers."

"You bastard!" Alucard shouted.

Alucard lunged at Calypso, but Calypso suddenly disappeared in a flash of smoke. His laugh echoed through the church. Alucard continued looking around for him. "Show yourself, you coward!" he shouted, angrily.

"_If you want your powers back, you know what you have to do…_"

Alucard looked to the ground and saw the invitation lying on the floor. "You want me to play your stupid little game?" Alucard asked. There was no reply. "Alright Calypso, I'll enter your little tournament. But mortal or immortal, I'll kill everyone out there and regain my powers!"

Alucard then stormed his way out of the church back outside. "Now…I need a car," he said. He looked around to the side of the church and saw a beaten-up hearse sitting idly. The hearse had a skeleton on the grill, machine guns and missile launchers on the hood, and it had a strange aura coming from the bottom. "Okay…that works too…I guess," said Alucard.

He wasted no time jumping into the car. He turned the key in the ignition and drove quickly out into the countryside towards the first battleground.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N**: Alucard, now powerless and mortal, has entered the Twisted Metal contest. Will he win the contest? Will he become the powerful he once was? Or will Calypso screw him over?

Now, for today's code, instead of doing the numbers thing, this time I thought I would write the clue in a different language. Let's see if you can translate this:

原始のドライバーは、女性の...者は怒っている科学者とみなすことができます.

If you know the answer, you may PM me. **Do NOT leave the answer in the reviews.**

**NEXT TIME: **A man who is a well-known thief…will finally do something for a close friend. Meet the driver of Crimson Fury!


	13. Crimson Fury: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**NOTE:** I haven't watched _Lupin the III _in a long time, so some of the character personalities are a bit off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Crimson Fury: **Just doing business…

Driver: Arséne Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen

Anime: Lupin the III

Age: Both unknown  
Vehicle: Custom-made 2009 Lamborghini Reventón  
Special Weapon: Crimson Laser Blade

When selected, a laser gun appears out from the trunk. A red laser can be fired straight ahead of the car. Can do a lot of damage, but it has limited homing capabilities.

**Prologue:**

Two men were walking through a parking garage somewhere in Japan. One of the men had short, black hair, was wearing a red shit, yellow tie, and blue pants. The other one, his partner, had a very scruffy beard, wore a blue suit and a black tie. He also wore a hat, covering his eyes.

"Hey Lupin," he said. "What are we doing here?"

"I got a call from someone in Japan. He said we should meet him here," Lupin said. "Apparently, he has a job for me."

"Since when did you become a thief for hire?" his partner (Daisuke Jigen) asked.

"Since he said he had a lot of money," Lupin said.

Soon enough, they reached the second-to-last floor of the garage. The two looked around. There was nobody to be seen on the dark floor. "So…where is he?" Jigen said.

"He said he's supposed to be here," Lupin said.

After a moment of silence, the sound of footsteps caught their attention. A man wearing black sunglasses and wearing a black suit emerged from the dark corner of the parking garage. "Good evening gents," he said.

"Who are you?!?" Jigen asked, assertively. He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the black-suited man. "Don't shoot!" he exclaimed. His voice sounded very…sophisticated. "Hey, wait a minute. Are you…James Shepherd?" Lupin asked.

"Yes…I am," the mystery person muttered. "But that's just a alias. My real name is…well, just call me Mr. Stone."

"You're the guy I'm supposed to meet," Lupin said.

"Are you sure? I don't trust this guy."

"No, I am his contact. I won't hurt you," Stone said, suddenly. "Lupin, I wish to request your services. I will give you whatever you want if you do me this favor."

"My services? Well, what is it you want me to do?" Lupin asked.

"I am sure you have heard about the upcoming Twisted Metal contest," said Stone.

"What? You mean that contest with the cars shooting at each other?" Jigen asked.

"Yes, the very same. Some people wouldn't risk their lives in such a contest, but the one who does will win the contest, and the ultimate prize…one wish, anything they want," explained Stone. "Sometimes, they would use their wish to cause even more destruction, but most of the time innocent people die from backfired wishes. Lupin, I'm willing to pay any price you ask if…you enter the contest, but don't wish for anything."

"Whoa, one wish? Anything I want? I can use that," Lupin said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me…I will give you whatever you want if you win the contest but don't use your wish. Chances are Calypso will screw you over," repeated Stone. "Calypso has caused enough damage. And since I entered a Twisted Metal contest a few years ago, I can't enter this year."

"So, you want us to enter this year in your place and then not wish for anything?" Lupin asked.

"All I want you to do is to win the contest, and then let me handle the rest," said Stone.

"But you'll give me whatever we want?" Jigen asked.

"Correct," Stone said. "I am more reliable than Calypso."

"Well…okay…I'll do it," agreed Lupin.

"Hold on, I still don't trust him," snapped Jigen.

"Please, what Calypso has done is unforgivable," Stone pleaded.

"But if we are going to enter this contest, we're going to need a car," Jigen mentioned.

"I have that covered," Stone said.

In an instant, a red Lamborghini Reventón drove down the ramp from the roof of garage. It stopped in front of the three. The Lamborghini was fitted with machine guns on the side of the car, missile launchers underneath in the front, and laser gun from the trunk. Lupin was impressed. "This vehicle is a Lamborghini Reventón. It can reach speeds of up to 210 miles per hour, has all of the weapons that you need for the contest, and a laser gun. I hope it does you the same good it did me," Stone said.

"Now this is my kind of car," said Lupin. He ran towards the driver's side and got in. "Wait Lupin, hold on a minute…" Jigen began.

"Oh come on, Jigen! With all of these guns and accessories, how can we lose?" asked Lupin.

"I suggest you do it," Stone butted in.

"But…but…" Jigen tried to come up with something to say, but he found nothing. "Oh alright, but only if I get to shoot something," he said.

"Deal!" Lupin said.

Jigen then opened the passenger side door and hoped in. Stone walked closer and handed Lupin and Jigen an invitation. "What is this?" he asked.

"I forged the invitation. This is so that you can get into the contest," explained Stone.

"Well, alright then," Jigen said.

"Oh…and one more thing…good luck and don't forget about our deal," said Stone.

"We won't," Lupin said. "Now, let's hit the road!"

Lupin slammed his foot to the accelerator. He burned some asphalt before driving down the ramp and out of the garage. Stone continued to watch as Lupin disappeared into the city. "I don't know if they know what's coming to them," he mumbled to himself.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**MEANWHILE…**

Many people were a buzz about the Twisted Metal contest. The contest had divided the world into two groups: those who were against the contest (mostly religious people) and those who love the contest.

Calypso was staying at a suite in a Tokyo hotel, where the first battleground will take place. Throughout the whole hotel, Calypso's minions were carrying in television screens, computers, and high-definition technology. Since there were so many illegal camera feeds up on the web, Calypso decided to shut them down and create his own website with his own camera feeds.

Calypso was in room suite, looking out at the city of Tokyo lit up in bright colors. Kaname Chidori was sitting in a chair behind him. She was still tied up and her mouth remained duck taped shut. Calypso turned around and looked at her. He walked over to her and kneeled down on his knees. "Are you still sore about what I did?" he asked. He then removed the duck tape from her mouth. "Sore?!? I'm pissed off! You're a sick twisted bastard whose contest is causing destruction and harm to the people of the world!"

"Sick? Twisted?!?" asked Calypso, angrily. "Young lady, there are many people in the world who are worst than me…and those people are entering my contest!"

"But not Sousuke Sagara!" Kaname shouted.

Calypso violently placed the duck tape back onto her mouth. "Isn't he a war maniac?" asked Calypso. "You want to tell me that bringing guns to school and shooting them off is normal? Listen, I am doing this world a great service by placing these nutcases in the contest. And if they somehow win the contest…well, then they're the winners and no one can do anything about it."

Calypso walked away as Kaname glared at him evilly.

Then, a henchman walked into the door. "Yes?" asked Calypso.

"Um…sir, it seems that your hunch of Stone was true. He did find somebody to enter the contest for him," the henchman said.

"I knew it," Calypso said. He then looked at an old and ancient stone canister that he had sitting on a shelf in his room. "He wants his demon back, no matter what the cost is," he said. "Tell me, who is his replacement?"

"Um…it's some guy named Lupin," the henchman added.

"Lupin…does he have a girlfriend?" Calypso asked.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Lupin and Jigen are now in the contest, but can they really trust Stone…or is he going to double cross them?

**NEXT TIME: **One young boy…who lost more than his limbs is willing to go and rescue his younger brother. Meet the driver of Axel.


	14. Axel: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**NOTE: **I know the Full Metal Alchemist manga and anime are different from each other. But I have only seen the anime, so therefore the story here is based on the Full Metal Alchemist anime. Oh, and this takes place before _Conqueror of Shamballa_.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Axel: **Going on a limb to save his brother…

Driver: Edward Elric

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist

Age: 18  
Vehicle: Two-wheeled machine  
Special Weapon: Alchemic Shockwave

Using his abilities in alchemy, Edward Elric can set off a burst of energy from the base of his vehicle. The shockwave is powerful enough to send opponent cars flying.

**Prologue:**

Location: Munich Germany, 1923. The Great War (World War I) had just finished and Adolf Hitler was rising to power. Calypso walked down the dirt streets of Munich, Germany. Of course, since this was in the past, no one would recognize Calypso, nor would they ever know about the Twisted Metal contest that would take place in the year 2007. Thus, Calypso figured there was no need for his usually disguise.

Calypso looked around and saw the happy people playing and working on the streets of Munich. "Hmmm…it's very calming and peaceful here. It almost makes me sorry that my contest will ruin that in the future," Calypso muttered to himself. "Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't waste a minute disturbing the peace."

Calypso continued walking down the dirt road until he saw somebody: a young man with a blonde ponytail walking down the street. "_Is that him?_" Calypso asked himself. "_The young man is supposed to have some sort of metal arm_." He began to follow him.

Calypso tried looking for any metal limbs, but since the young man was wearing a long-sleeved coat that covered his arms, he couldn't tell. Soon, the young man stopped by a little small shop. He ordered an apple and then continued on his way. Calypso thought that this was his chance. "Hello…young man," Calypso said.

The young man looked at him. "Um…hey," he said. He then went back to his own business.

"You must be…Edward Elric, son of Hohenheim Elric. You're the…little…boy who's researching rockets and such," continued Calypso.

"How do you know about me?" asked Ed.

"Well, you're the boy creating that two-wheeled machine of yours. I just want to know about it."

Edward Elric's eyes opened wide as he turned to face Calypso. "How did you know about that?" Edward asked.

"I know everything about you…Ed. I know about your dead mother, the Philosopher's stone, how you came to this parallel world, and so much more."

"What? You're a psychic or something? Or are you from the future."

"Oh…there is a lot you don't know about me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Calypso was led back to Ed's makeshift garage. Ed switched on the lights. Calypso looked on the giant, two-wheeled vehicle in front of him. "Well, this is it! This is the machine I've been working on for the past few years. Right now I'm working on making it so that it runs on alchemy. But since I don't really know alchemy anymore it's hard to tell if it does or not. In the mean time, I'm looking for a fuel for it to run on," Edward said.

"Hmmm…quite impressive for someone your age," remarked Calypso.

"Yeah, I'm also working on these rocket launchers that you place on your shoulders."

"This is so similar to Axel," Calypso murmured.

"Ummm…that actually is the name I was going to give it. But how did you know that?"

Calypso let out a laugh as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Remember when you commented on how I was from the future?" Calypso asked. "Well…I am."

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" asked Ed. Calypso just snapped his fingers. Instantly, everything around the two went to ruin. They were in a place where buildings were destroyed or set on fire and the people were suffering. Edward Elric was surprised. "Where…where is this?" asked Ed.

"This is the year 2007," Calypso replied.

"2007?!?"

"Yes, and in this time, criminals have run rampant & destruction and chaos run the world," explained Calypso.

Ed couldn't believe the sights in front of him. "How…how did…"

"This is the other world that lies beyond the gate…where your dear brother resides."

"Al?!? Al is here?!?"

"Perhaps. Of course, he's probably dead now."

"No! I want to know how this happened!"

"I don't know how it happened…but I know how to stop it."

"How?!? Tell me?!?"

"Twisted Metal," Calypso replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **I think we all know what happens from there on. Edward Elric is now in the contest. He wants to return to the past and save his brother from what will eventually become the future.

Alright time for another number puzzle! Even after you decode the message, you have to unscramble the letters:

1 12 23 5 9 14 8 15

This is the anime where the driver of Primeval is from.

**NEXT TIME: **A deranged man, who thinks he is the only one worthy of ruling his city, wishes to destroy it…and rebuild it to his own image. Meet the driver of Mr. Slam.


	15. Mr Slam: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:**

**-**I haven't seen _The Big O_, but the character was mentioned by one of my readers, and judging from his thoughts, this character fits Mr. Slam perfectly. Therefore, I apologize for any OOCness and inaccuracies.

-Unlike the other chapters, this chapter will be in first-person point-of-view.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Mr. Slam: **A quest for power…of a new world

Driver: Alex Rosewater

Anime: The Big O

Age: Unknown  
Vehicle: Heavy-Duty Bulldozer  
Special Weapon: Loader Smash

Rosewater uses the dozer's front loader to pick up his opponents and slam them onto the ground, causing extreme amounts of damage. The car was given to him by Calypso as a gift to use in the

**Prologue:**

Paradigm City…a city torn apart by classes, housed inside a geodesic dome. It was to protect the higher-class citizens from those of lower incomes. Everything else of the world outside of the dome was decimated and reduced to ruins after "The Event".

I am a man of money and power. I watched over the city from the top of the Paradigm Corporation skyscraper. I am a powerful man, head of my monopolistic company. I own everything and anything I can get my hands on. The city eats out of my hands. Hell, I am the goddamn ruler of the city.

Yet…I'm still not satisfied. True, I had everything any man could want…but it was this city. This isn't my city. This is not my world. This is the work of another man…another being. My father, Gordon Rosewater just found the city and rebuilt it this standards. I continued modifying it to my ideals, but it's still no good. No matter how much I do to it, it's the same thing. This world wasn't originally created by me.

It continues to torture me to this day every time I look outside and see those disgusting…peasants outside of the dome. In my new world, no such thing would exist. Everybody of high class and sophistication deserves to live…and yet, I can imagine them plotting to overtake me and take away my power.

If only such a world could exist…where I would be extreme ruler of the world.

Then…I got the invitation.

It was from a man named Calypso. Apparently, he ran some strange contest. It was a demo derby of sorts. At first, I thought that only poor people would go for something like a demo derby. But, this was more sophisticated than your average car combat game. And this contest has a very tempting prize: a single wish. Anything I want could be mine. A new Paradigm City in my hands. And all I have to do is kill those who are not worthy. He even provided me with a vehicle to use. It was a heavy-armored bulldozer equipped with machine guns and missile launchers.

With an offer like that, who wouldn't jump at the chance?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Yeah, like I said, I never seen _The Big O_, so this was new for me. If I have made any mistakes, contact me and I'll go back and fix it.

Now, time for another puzzle. This one will reveal the driver that I want to use for Primeval.

11 15 1 12 12 1 14 18

I can change it if that doesn't agree with you people.

**NEXT TIME: **The next competitor shouldn't be taken very seriously…but he's…a…five-year-old who…ugghhh…always cracking inappropriate humor. Meet the driver of Pit Viper.


	16. Brimstone: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**NOTES:**

**-**I know I said I'll put Pit Viper (whose supposed to be Shin from _Crayon Shin Chan_) next, but I decided against it. Let's face it. He's not the kind of person who should be in this contest.

It's not just him, but there are quite a few characters that I couldn't come up with any anime characters. And I appreciate your suggestions, but I don't think it's going to work. Besides, I want to get to the actual battling. So, the following characters will be removed from my story:

Hammerhead, Grasshopper, Speed Racer, Trapper

If I get the inspiration, I might bring back some characters, but for now, these characters are omitted from the fanfiction.

As for Pit Viper, he'll be in the next chapter, but with a new driver best suited for Twisted Metal.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Brimstone: **To convert the world…to his own ideals…like any other religious hypocrite…

Driver: Alexander Anderson

Anime: Hellsing

Age: Unknown, but is claimed to be over 60 years old  
Vehicle: A rusty white El Camino  
Special Weapon: Sacrificed Sinners

Taking advantage of sinners wishing to go with God, Anderson equips them with jacket strapped with explosives, straps them to the hood of his car, and launches them at his opponents.

**Prologue:**

A man with long, white hair and a bald spot sat on the dark and lonely part of an English road. There was no civilization around for miles. The man wore a long, white robe and was decorated with many religious paraphernalia, including crosses and the Bible in his pocket. He sat on a very old El Camino.

Suddenly, he looked up. He saw a man with blonde, spiky hair, glasses, a stubble beard, and a scar on his left cheek. He wore gloves with inscriptions written across the crosses drawn: "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_" and "_Speak with the Dead_."

The white-robed man got off the hood of his car and stood in front of the blonde-haired man. "You're late," the white-robed man said. "I'm not sure the Good Lord wants that."

"Ah…another religious crusader…what do you want with me?" the blonde-haired man asked, in a Scottish accent.

The white-robed just smiled and let out a small laugh. "Alexander Anderson…" he continued. "The monster slayer and purifier of the Iscariot Organization, determined to rid the world of monsters and those who stray from the path of God. You're putting up quite a Crusade, but it must be hard work, especially when trying to exterminate vampires."

"It's tiring, yes," Alexander said. "But I know that God appreciates all that I do to revive the world from its dark death."

"Yes, but I believe that we need an extra push," the white-robed man said. "And that's where this comes in."

The white-robed man presented the El Camino to Alexander Anderson. It was beaten and had quite a few small dents into the doors. A giant wooden cross was tied down to the hood with steel chains. The windshield was cracked but still held up strong.

"What is this vehicle?" asked Anderson.

The white-robed handed him a folded piece of paper. Anderson unfolded it…and found out that it was an invitation to the Twisted Metal contest. "You're going to enter?" Alexander asked.

"I cannot," the white-robed man said. "I cannot bring myself to take the life of another human being, even if someone deserves it."

"Are you suggesting I should enter the contest?" asked Anderson.

"Why not? You get one wish as the prize," the white-robed man said.

"I don't need a wish to help me with my Crusade," Anderson replied.

"I think you do," said the white-robed man. "God is going to be in this contest."

"God?"

"I think, or at least a boy who wishes to become a God." The white robe turned to Anderson. "Remember when all of those criminals died from heart attacks?"

"I supported him! He may not be a real God, but he was doing the Lord's work by eradicating the criminals and sinners of this world."

"Well, if that doesn't convince you, then maybe Alucard will."

Anderson was suddenly interested when Alucard's name was mentioned. Alucard and he have a very long history between them. "It seems that Alucard has entered the contest. He lost his powers before the contest, but what would happen if he wins? The world will return back to chaos and sinners will prevail once again."

"I'd be damned if that was to ever happen!" Anderson said. "That vampire deserved the loss of his power!"

The white-robed man then took out a set of keys. "You own it to God to kill the sinners involved in a barbaric competition and wish for a righteous world where God is the only law," the white-robed man said, excitedly.

Alexander Anderson wasted no time grabbing the keys and hoping into the driver's seat. The white-robed man patted him on the shoulder, but suddenly, Anderson felt weird. It seemed like something was taken from him, but Alexander couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Good luck," the white-robed man said, smirking.

Alexander Anderson still didn't feel right, but he reluctantly started the car and sped off down the road towards the first battleground. The white-robed man began to chuckle. He took the Bible out of his pocket and into his hands. Suddenly, he began to glow and transform. His white hair and robe turned black. His eye was now burned.

Calypso.

"If there's one thing I know about the religious people," he said. The Bible in his hands then suddenly burst up in flames. "It's that they are so easy to manipulate." Calypso let out an evil laugh. His contest was almost complete.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Yeah, I watched _Hellsing, _but I never saw an episode where Alexander Anderson was involved, so some of his characteristics are off. I hope no one minds.

Now that I have slightly revealed the driver of Primeval, this time it will be a clue on Piecemeal.

4 5 12 5 20 5

4 5 12 5 20 5

4 5 12 5 20 5

4 5 12 5 20 5

This is what the driver mutters all the time in the anime.

**NEXT TIME: **A young teenage boy…cursed to serve his pharaoh…will take his anger out and get his revenge. Meet the REAL driver of Pit Viper.


	17. Pit Viper: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**NOTE: **Although this is mostly based on the original "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series, I'll be referencing the "Abridged Series" as well. It's somewhat hard not to. Also, this Marik is the regular Marik and not "Yami Marik".

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Pit Viper: **A young boy…who wants revenge for his curse…

Driver: Marik Ishtar

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Age: 16 years old  
Vehicle: Dirt-covered Dune Buggy  
Special Weapon: Acid Spray

Attached to the hood of the car is a spray gun that shoots out corrosive acid that can eat through metal.

**Prologue:**

A dark, shadowy man (who is obviously Calypso) was walking down the crowded Domino City streets. People were everywhere, armed with duel disks.

Calypso shuddered all of the geeky teenagers in the streets, 'dueling'. "Why is it that every time I visit a new world, it has to be destroyed?" he asked himself, angrily.

Calypso saw a large crowd watching a duel between two duelists. "Now I activate Polymerization!" shouted a duelist. "Fusing my Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Summoned Skull to create…the Black Skull Dragon!"

A boney, black dragon fused together with a fiendish looking corpse monster. After the fusion, the two monsters were now one powerful dragon. The other duelist was amazed. "Whoa, that was a great move! You really are a great duelist," he commented.

"Oh my god, I need to get out of here!" Calypso shouted, covering his ears. "I can't stand good sportsmanship."

To escape the cheeriness, Calypso walked into a dark hallway. "Ah…much better," he muttered to himself. "Now…to find my next competitor."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nearby, a young, silver-haired teenager was riding his motorcycle down the highway. Once he entered the city, he quickly turned into a dark hallway, all while singing a song in his head.

"_Get your motor running…_" he sang. "_Head out on the highway…Looking for adventure…And whatever comes our w…AH_!

He was interrupted when he suddenly saw an old man in his way. He tried to swerve out of a way, but he ended up flipping his motorcycle. Calypso turned and saw a flying motorcycle flying towards him. Using his powers, he made himself transparent enough to let the flying motorcycle and rider go through him. Both of them ended up crashing into a trash can.

"Nice wipeout," Calypso laughed.

The young rider got up from the wreckage and threw his helmet off to the side. "What the…crap!" he shouted, angrily. "You almost had us both killed, jackass!"

"Marik Ishtar…I searched everywhere for you," Calypso said.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" asked Marik.

"What a poor child you are," continued Calypso, ignoring his questions.

"What?!? Look, I don't have time to deal with you! I got a millennium item to retrieve!"

Marik was about to pick up his motorcycle, but then he turned back towards Calypso. He smirked upon seeing Calypso's burned and disfigured face. "You look perfect…" he muttered.

"Perfect?" asked Calypso.

"Yes, perfect…to be my mind slave!"

Marik then took out a shiny, golden scepter, which sparked Calypso's interest. It was the Millennium Rod. Marik held the Millennium Rod up in Calypso's face. "Now…you shall fall under my control!" Marik shouted.

Several beams of light radiated from the Rod. Calypso just laughed. "Me…under someone else's control?" Calypso asked. "I don't think so."

Calypso raised his hand up. A green light radiated from his hand, canceling out the Rod's power. "What in the world?!?" asked Marik. Soon, green lighting shot off from the Rod. Marik screamed as the lighting electrocuted his arm. Marik fell to his knees in anguish, grabbing his arm.

Calypso stood over him. "Marik Ishtar, is it not?" asked Calypso. "I sort of like this little set up you have right now, mind controlling your own minions. It reminds me of a younger me."

Marik said nothing. Calypso continued talking. "It seems you have a grudge against the Pharaoh. Something about a curse laid upon you because of him? You're forced to be a tomb keeper because of him."

Marik Ishtar looked up at him. "Who…who are you, strange man?" asked Marik.

"I am Calypso, creator of the Twisted Metal competition!"

"Twisted Metal? What's that? It sounds like a rock band name."

"It's a contest, my dear child."

Calypso then explained the Twisted Metal, from the rules to the grand prize: one wish. "You see, you can forget about your current plan now and just enter my contest. You win the prize, make your wish, and the power of the pharaoh is yours," offered Calypso.

"The pharaoh's power…" pondered Marik. "But…those people I have to kill…"

"Those people in the contest would make you despise them if you ever met face-to-face," Calypso added. "I have a gun-happy drill sergeant, a green-haired serial killer, a ghost teenager that tried to be a god, and a thug from a white neighborhood. Really, you shouldn't feel sorry for killing them in battle."

"Hmmm…this is a chance that I could fail with my current plan…but then again, I could die in the Twisted Metal contest…especially with my motorcycle being very weak in armor…"

"Not a problem," Calypso said.

He took out a set of keys and pressed a button on the remote. A heavily armored, dirt-covered dune buggy pulled up beside the two. Marik looked up and saw the vehicle. The dune buggy had a missile launcher on the roof, machine guns on both sides of the hood, and along with the machine guns, two squirt guns that shot out deadly acid. Painted on the hood of the car was a viper.

Marik was impressed with the vehicle. "Yes…this vehicle shall work well in the contest," Marik said.

"Are you saying that you will enter my contest?" asked Calypso.

"If winning means that I can finally defeat the pharaoh, then I'm willing to risk my life to make it a reality," Marik said.

"I knew you would."

Calypso then threw Marik the keys to Pit Viper before disappearing. Marik wasted no time hopping into the driver's seat. He put the keys into the ignition and started the buggy up. He revved the engine several times before pulling out into the streets.

Unfortunately, the streets were packed with people watching the duels taking place. Marik was stuck where he was. "Get out of my way!" he shouted. He kept honking the horn, but no one budged. Marik growled angrily, before he remembered the missile launchers on his car. He shot a few "Fire" missiles at a couple of buildings, scaring people away. He ignored the people and continued on his way, swerving to avoid hitting the people.

"_Pharaoh, I will not sacrifice my life to wait and serve you,_" Marik thought to himself. "_You robbed me of my freedom! But all of that will change once I win this tournament and Calypso grants me my wish._"

As Marik sped away, Calypso reappeared on top of a building. He smiled to himself. "That's it. The competitors have been collected. Everything is in place. This year's competition is definitely going to be a fun one to watch…but there really is only one winner…me!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **Yeah, as Calypso said, that's everybody! I know I planned to have more people in the tournament, but I think this is a good size now. Besides, mostly every Twisted Metal game had about twelve to fourteen cars. My fanfiction has sixteen competitors, well twenty if you count the bosses (Primeval, Minion, Dark Tooth, Piecemeal).

And the cool thing is, the battle scenes are next! So if you were upset at the lack of characters at promised, you won't be disappointed with the battle scenes!

**NEXT TIME: **The tournament begins as six competitors battle it our in the crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan. But who shall be our first six competitors?


	18. Twisted Metal Anime Amush Poll Question

Hey people, I am working on the first battle scene for "Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush". The first round of the tournament will take place at the Tokyo Dome in Japan.

Right now, there's a poll on my profile (hopefully). I want you all to go and vote for whomever you want to win for the first round.

It'll be either Shion Sonozaki (Sweet Tooth), Mion Sonozaki (Roadkill), Sousuke Sagara (Warthog), and Isuzu "Rin" Sohma (Darkside).

Please vote! The winner of the poll will determine how the first battle will end.

Thank you! And I promise to get the first battle scene up soon!


	19. Round 1: Terror in the Tokyo Dome Part 1

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**Notes: **Since the tournament is about to begin in this chapter, I figured I let you people in on how the contest works. Calypso will explain the rules in detail later, but I have some things to say.

-The cars don't collect missiles as they go along (as how it's done in the games). Instead, at the beginning of the battle, they store whatever homing/fire/power missiles they need and they just restock at the end of each round.

-Some of the cars have a small LCD computer inside. They got it when they registered for the contest. It displays all of the competitors and their information and all of Calypso's televised messages.

-The Napalm weapon has the appearance of the Gas Can from _Twisted Metal: Black_ but it works like the Napalm weapon from Twisted Metal 2. Here's how it works: when selected, an oil-filled can rolls out from the back. Right in front is a small metal blade and a small flame. When the Napalm Weapon is launched, the metal blade quickly rips the can apart, making the flammable oil leak. Then, the small flame ignites the entire can, making it into a giant fire ball like in Twisted Metal 2.

Recently, I just bought "Twisted Metal: Head On Extra Twisted Edition" for the PS2. Let me just say, that it was worth the $15 dollars I paid. The graphics looks great and the framerate is much smoother than it was on the PSP. The LOST levels from _Twisted Metal Black: Harbor City_" are fun (albeit limited). The documentary was interesting and the Sweet Tour was cool. If only I played this game before I finished up with the prologues, maybe I could have put in 12-Pak, but what can you do?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Christmas Day, 2007**

At the Imperial Hotel in Tokyo, several henchmen were setting up all kinds of computers and televisions in Calypso's suite. This was the first year in which Twisted Metal will have legitimate television broadcasts and web cams. Calypso was outside on his hotel balcony, sipping red wine, with a tied-up Kaname Chidori by his side. Kaname was tied up in a wooden chair, so she was unable to move. Calypso looked down and saw the throngs of Japanese people in front of those large television screens, waiting for the tournament to start.

He turned back into his suite. On the T.V., there were thousands of people crowding into the Tokyo Dome, where the actual battle with take place.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Miss Chidori?" asked Calypso. "I never imagined that Twisted Metal had this large of a fan base."

"They are psycho freaks!" Kaname said, scornfully. "How could anyone enjoy watching people fight to the death? How could someone like you make this into some ridiculous publicity stunt?!?"

"I think someone's a little mad that I kidnapped them," teased Calypso.

"No shit, Sherlock!" cursed Kaname. "It's because of you Sousuke is in this crazy contest because of me."

"Miss Chidori, you must understand. The people in my tournament include criminals, sociopaths, a racist old man, and a crazed bible-thumper. Sousuke, who is a gun-crazy war sergeant, fits in perfectly with my contest."

"No!" protested Kaname. "Sousuke is nothing like these freaks! He should have never been in this contest!"

"Well, it's a little late to back out now," Calypso said. "Especially since your boyfriend will be one of the first four to enter the first round."

"Boyfriend?!?" Kaname asked, shocked. "You don't understand. To Sousuke, I'm not his girlfriend. To him, I'm just part of his job."

"That's a shame. But then again, it might be for the best. Once he dies, it won't break your heart as much."

"WHAT?!?" Kaname asked.

"Calypso, we're ready," a henchman said.

Calypso left Kaname Chidori on the balcony as he stepped back inside his suite. "And so it begins…" Calypso muttered, evilly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

At the Tokyo Dome, which was filled with dirt, jump hills, and trailers, thousands of people were waiting and cheering for the Twisted Metal contest to begin. "_**TWIS-TED-METAL! **_(clap, clap, clap, clap!)_** TWIS-TED-METAL! **_(clap, clap, clap, clap!)"__the fans chanted.

Out of sight from the fans, a beat-up ice cream truck with a demonic clown head perched on top pulled up into the garage. The clown head on top laughed evilly as the green-haired driver, Shion Sonozaki, was inside itching to start the destruction. "I can imagine the look on Needle Kane's face when he sees me win the contest with _his_ vehicle," muttered Shion, manically.

She opened up the computer and looked through her competition. First up was Sousuke Sagara, the driver of Warthog. "Hmmm…a military man," she muttered. "He brings guns to schools and he's in the contest on the mission. He's seriously crazy." She then looked up his vehicle, the JLTV (Joint Light Tactical Vehicle). "That car looks like it has can withstand some damage. I don't mind wasting a few more missiles taking him out."

She then pulled up the picture of Isuzu "Rin" Sohma, the driver of Darkside. "What's this? A love struck teenage girl?" asked Shion. "Oh brother. Well, it looks like she reinforced her vehicle. Of course, it's nothing a few Power missiles can't take care of."

She then saw the picture of the last competitor. Her eyes opened wide. "Phhhh…hahahahahahahaha!" she laughed crazily as she looked at the picture of her twin sister, Mion Sonozaki, the driver of Roadkill. "Are…hahaha…are you serious?" she asked, laughing between pauses. "She…hahahaha…that weak-hearted sister of mine…hahaha…she's in this contest too?" She then looked at her beaten-up Plymouth Runner. She continued laughing. "Wow…what a vehicle she has! I'll do her a favor and kill her first."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In another garage, a beaten-up Plymouth Runner entered the garage. On her way to the Tokyo Dome, she stopped by an auto-parts shop and picked up some engine parts for the car to keep the car's engine from stalling.

Mion Sonozaki was still depressed about the school slaughtering in her town. The town treated her differently after that. However, her meeting with Marcus Kane has changed her perspective on everything:

_Don't worry. This is all a bad dream. Anything you do in this world won't happen in the real world once you win and go back to the happy world_

Those words kept ringing in her head. It didn't make sense. "This can't be a dream," she muttered. "Although…sometimes I wish it was."

She looked up the competitors on the dashboard computer. She was very anxious about the forthcoming battle. Every other competitor had a strong and well-armored car. All she had was a junker car barely reinforced. It could fall apart at any minute.

She saw the faces of Sousuke Sagara and Rin Sohma. Both of them were innocent people, free of being considered a criminal or insane. Nevertheless, to Mion, they were also roadblocks to her true goal, eliminating Shion Sonozaki. She actually didn't care about winning the tournament. She just wanted to make sure that Shion doesn't win the contest and let the world go to ruin.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A black big rig rumbled inside the garage opposite from Mion's. The semi was so big that there was only a centimeter of space between the roof of the garage and the roof of the truck. There wasn't even enough room to open the door!

Rin Sohma remained inside the cab, staring at the garage door in front of her truck. On the way to the arena, she stopped by a car garage, where she was able to have missiles launchers and machine guns fitted into her car. She also had metal plates placed onto the truck for extra defense.

If anyone were to look in Rin's eyes, you would see a swirl of emotion: anger, revenge, hatred, desire. Her emotions clouded her vision. She didn't care who was out there or what kind of person they were. They were all enemies in her eye. They were all roadblocks to her goal of reviving her love, Hatsuharu Sohma (A/N: Remember, she doesn't know that Hatsuharu is alive and in the contest)

Rin reached into her shirt and pulled out a golden round locket that she wore around her neck. Inside was a picture of Hatsuharu and herself. They took the photo a few weeks before Hatsuharu's 'supposed' death.

Rin held the locket up to her forehead and took a deep breath. "Haru…" she sighed. "We shall be together again soon…and nothing is going to stop me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sousuke Sagara sat inside the JLTV, parked in the last parking garage in the Tokyo Dome. He could hear the people cheering and screaming for the tournament to start.

Sousuke Sagara mind was focused on the upcoming battle. He saw this contest as a war. He's no stranger to bloodbaths, battles, and wars. Having been in the military at the age of four and having been in many wars in the past, he was fully trained and ready for the horrors and terror of war. He wanted to say that he had this contest in the bag, though, war was like gambling: there's no such thing as a sure thing.

In the passenger seat right beside Sousuke's seat were many computer screens and monitors. The Mithril base will provide any information to Sousuke whenever needed or important throughout the contest. "Sagara to Mao, what information do you have on my current competitors?" Sousuke asked.

A moment later, the computer screen switched to the roster of the Twisted Metal competitors. Then, the profiles of Darkside, Sweet Tooth, and Roadkill appeared on the computers. Information about the drivers and their vehicles appeared on-screen. Sousuke Sagara studied every detail about them. "Interesting…" he muttered.

"_Sousuke, be careful!_" Melissa Mao said over the radio. "_Shion Sonozaki is driving Sweet Tooth, the infamous vehicle of clown killer Needles Kane. Not to mention, she herself is crazy and psychotic_."

"How so?"

"_She slaughtered everybody at her school with only a meat cleaver_."

Sousuke then looked at Mion Sonozaki. "The driver of Roadkill looks very similar to Sweet Tooth," he mentioned.

"_That's because she's Shion's twin sister,_" replied Melissa. "_Though she's a lot calmer than Shion, since she's in the contest, there's no telling where her sanity level is at._"

"What about the one with the black hair? How sane is she?"

"_According to her file, she's become psychotic and suicidal every since the death of her boyfriend, Hatsuharu Sohma, who is the driver of Manslaughter in the Twisted Metal contest._"

"So…her boyfriend isn't really dead?"

"_It's a long story. Anyway, the semi that she's driving had been stolen from a trucker in Japan. It's been custom-fitted with armored plates and weaponry. Out of your current competitors, she's the one with the highest defense._"

"Thank you, Mao. That will do."

"_Good luck, Sousuke. Remember…everyone here at the Mithril base will be watching you on T.V. Do whatever it takes to win this contest. We're counting on you put a stop to this insane contest._"

Sousuke paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Understood. Sousuke out," he replied to them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Back in the Imperial Hotel, Calypso was suited up. All of the cameras in the room were pointed to him. Kaname remained in the back, forced to watch the contest unfold on the T.V. "We're ready Calypso!" a henchman shouted.

Back at the Tokyo Dome, the lights went out, sending the place in pitch-blackness. The fans went wild as an intro video appeared on-screen. The video showed clips of past Twisted Metal contests. A voice narrated the video.

_For more than a decade, the Twisted Metal contest has provided destruction, mayhem, and rampage…_

_What once started with a simple contest in Los Angeles has now evolved into a worldwide phenomenon…_

_Innocent lives have been lost…world monuments destroyed…and well-known cities wiped off the face of the Earth…_

_This year, the year 2007…we are doing it again!_

_Welcome fans of all ages…to Twisted Metal!_

Some pyrotechnics went off in the arena, making the fans more excited. Rin, Sousuke, Shion, and Mion can hear the screams and cheers from their garages. "Who would have thought I had so many fans?" Shion asked herself.

"How can people enjoy watching something like this is just beyond my comprehension," Sousuke said. "Either way, it's sickening."

Calypso, dressed in his trademark black cloak, appeared on the giant big screen in the arena, prompting the fans to cheer as loud as they could. He also showed up on the computer screens in the vehicles of the competitors. "_Thank you!_" Calypso's voice echoed throughout the arena. "_I am Calypso and for the twelfth year in a row, I welcome you all to Twisted Metal! Tonight marks the road to China, where the last battle will take place on the rooftops of Hong Kong. I like to thank everyone who is in the Tokyo Dome watching the first battle live and to those watching our web cams on the internet. Sixteen competitors are taking part this year tournament. This year's competitors come from all sorts of backgrounds. Trained mercenaries, social misfits, heartbroken teenagers, sociopaths, and even the teenage vandal, they are all here tonight! By the end of this tournament, someone's dream will come true. Now let me explain the rules of this contest_."

**THE RULES OF TWISTED METAL (EXPLAINED BY CALYPSO)**

**Rule One: **_You may use whatever means necessary to win this contest. You MUST fight as if your life depends on it._

**Rule Two: **_You are disqualified from the round if your vehicle takes too much damage that it can't operate and/or you die._

**Rule Three: **_If you do somehow die, no one should worry. I may be generous enough to revive you for another round._

**Rule Four: **_If just your car blows up, your vehicle will be towed to a Repair station and you'll be allowed into the next round._

"Revive me from the death?" Sousuke asked. "How do you pull that one off?"

"He can bring back the dead?" asked Mion. Mion then angrily banged her head against the steering wheel. "Damn it! That means Shion will never actually die!"

"Ohh…that means I can kill someone, Calypso can bring them back to life, and I can kill them again!" Shion shouted, happily.

Back out in the arena, the fans cheered Calypso's name. "_I wish you drivers the best of luck! And now…let the games begin!_" Calypso shouted happily.

More fireworks exploded from the garage doors. All of the garage doors slid open and the cars quickly drove out into the arena.

**Round One: **_Sweet Tooth VS Roadkill VS Warthog VS Darkside_

**(NOTE: **This is my first time doing a car combat description. I hope that it's good enough for the story.)

With a blare of its horn, Rin activated her Sonic Ram right out of the bat. The turbo boosters under the truck propelled Darkside forward. Darkside rammed into the front side of Sweet Tooth, damaging the front of the ice cream truck and sending her spiraling out of control. "Damn it!" Shion shouted.

"Haha! Take that, you psycho bitch!" Rin laughed. Darkside then began chasing after Warthog.

Shion Sonozaki quickly turned the keys in the ignition, trying to start the car again. "Damn it! Two seconds into this contest and the car dies on me. Stupid Needles Kane!" cursed Shion.

Roadkill continued driving around, trying to avoid Darkside and Warthog. However, she saw that Sweet Tooth was disabled. "Now's my chance to stop her," she muttered. Roadkill pulled a quick U-turn and raced towards Sweet Tooth. Roadkill unleashed a barrage of bullets and homing missiles against Sweet Tooth.

"Come on, come on!" shouted Shion. Her head felt whiplash when the homing missiles hit and the bullets went through the back windows. "What?!?"

Shion checked the rear-view mirror and saw Roadkill coming up fast. A bullet suddenly shot off the mirror, scaring Shion a bit. "Grrr…I am not going to lose to her!" Shion shouted, angrily. But then, she remembered something. "I almost forgot…I have missiles too!"

A small compartment appeared from the left side of the truck, holding a single Fire Missile. The fire missile flew backward towards Roadkill. Mion saw the missile coming and quickly swerved out of the way. She sped past Sweet Tooth.

At last, Sweet Tooth's engine turned over and Shion quickly chased after Roadkill. She fired the machine guns at Roadkill and unleashed several homing missiles. Thankfully, Roadkill managed to outsmart the homing missiles. The homing missiles headed towards the fans, but thankfully, a laser force field protected the fans from any flying debris…or missiles.

Darkside and Warthog continued shooting at each other. A small missile turret popped out from the right of Darkside. "_Sousuke, look out! Those are Swarm Missiles!_" Melissa said.

"Swarm missiles?" asked Sousuke.

Suddenly, eight yellow missiles began flying towards Warthog. "Oh," Sousuke said. Fortunately, Warthog's strong armor prevented any real damage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaname Chidori, still tied up, was at Calypso's suite in the Imperial Hotel. She watched the Twisted Metal tournament unfold on T.V. The cameras were focusing on Warthog and Darkside. Kaname was anxious. Darkside chased Warthog around, unleashing a barrage of missiles and bullets towards Warthog.

"Come on Sousuke," muttered Kaname. "Don't die, please!"

"That vehicle the sergeant bodyguard of yours is driving can take some serious damage," Calypso said. "Although how much more can the sergeant take."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sousuke Sagara continued driving away from Darkside. But Darkside continued chasing after Warthog, releasing more missiles and bullets. Warthog continued rear-firing homing missiles and fire missiles, but nothing can penetrate Darkside's armored defenses.

Rin smiled to herself. "Some military man you turned out to be," taunted Rin. "Now to seal the deal!"

Rin pressed a button on the steering wheel. The turbo boosters propelled Darkside forward. Darkside's steel rack (in the front) caught the back end of Warthog. Darkside slammed Warthog into the force field. Warthog's front wheels traveled up the force field and he ended up flipping his car over. Warthog ended up back on all four, but there were noticeable dents and cracks in its armor.

Rin smiled at the damaged JLTV. "I'll let him recover. I better go and take out the clown," she said.

Darkside then slowly turned around and began heading towards Roadkill and Sweet Tooth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"NO! SOUSUKE!" Kaname shouted.

Calypso turned to his henchman. "Pull up Sousuke Sagara. Check on his condition," commanded Calypso.

The television displayed the dashboard camera view of Warthog. Sousuke was seen leaning against the steering wheel, semi-unconscious. Nonetheless, he was breathing and moaning in anguish. "He's barely alive, sir," reported the henchman.

"That's it!" Kaname shouted. "Shut the T.V. off! I don't want to watch this!"

"But I have to," Calypso said. "It is my duty to be kept up-to-date."

"I don't want to see innocent people die!"

"But so far, only Sousuke is dying!"

"You sick son of a bitch! I demand you stop this contest!" protested Kaname.

"Right, like I'm going to listen to a hostage."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sousuke Sagara continued groaning in pain. "_Sagara? Sagara, come in! Are you okay?_" Mao asked. Sousuke didn't answer. He did his best to fight back the pain. He reached up to the computer screens. "Mao, I'm getting killed out here!" said Sousuke. "See if there any weak spots on that semi truck!"

"_Gotcha! I'll reply back soon,_" Mao replied.

Sousuke grabbed the steering wheel. Despite the damage done to the vehicle's engine, it was still running. Sousuke loaded his Three Homing-Power Missiles (his special weapon), ready for launch. Warthog made a slow U-turn, but it remained where it was. Sousuke watched the three-way battle between Darkside, Roadkill, and Sweet Tooth. Because of how beat up the car know looks, the other cars didn't think the driver was still alive.

Roadkill was chasing after Sweet Tooth, shooting bullets at it. "Killing Shion is easier than I thought," remarked Mion.

Sweet Tooth suddenly made a quick U-turn and fired a blue ball of energy at Roadkill. The ball coated Roadkill with ice! Roadkill remained where it was. "What the heck?!?" asked Mion, as she continuously stomped on the accelerator, trying to make the car move.

In the meantime, the back door of Sweet Tooth opened up and a catapult popped out. A can of Napalm, along with a small blade and flame, rolled down the catapult.

The ice on Roadkill quickly melted away. Mion looked to the side of her car. She saw Darkside, launching a huge red Power missile which flew into her car. The Power missile exploded, blowing away several parts of the car and igniting Roadkill into a burning inferno. The fans were amazed, despite hearing screams of agony

For good measure, Darkside activated its Sonic Ram again and rammed into the wreckage, pushing it aside. Some can see through the fire. They saw a metal frame and a charred body.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Calypso and Kaname continued watching the destruction on T.V. "Oh my," Calypso said. Kaname was just speechless. Several henchmen were on computers, each watching over a certain competitor. "Sir…we have conformation," one of the henchmen reported. "Mion Sonozaki is dead."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Roadkill: **_Car destroyed by Power missile; driver burned to death._

After destroying Roadkill, Darkside continued forward. But from out of nowhere, a flaming Napalm Can breaks open on the hood. The Napalm Can exploded on contact, engulfing the semi in flames.

Shion Sonozaki, the one who launched the Napalm can, looked at the fiery inferno. "I've won," she muttered.

But much to her surprise, Darkside emerged from the fire, only suffering burn marks on the side of the hood. The fans cheered loudly as Darkside headed towards Sweet Tooth. "What the hell?!?" Shion asked, angrily.

Sousuke, who is still alive but is playing possum, saw Darkside emerging from the fire. "My goodness, what kind of armor is the semi using?" Sousuke asked.

Rin Sohma, who was inside the cab of Darkside, wiped the sweat off her forehead. When the Napalm Can exploded, the heat inside the cab was sweltering. Darkside rammed into Sweet Tooth, trapping her between the semi and the wall. A turret popped out from the side of Darkside. Shion was shocked because it was a turret for Swarm missiles…and was pointed right into her window.

Sweet Tooth tired to accelerate out, but Darkside had Sweet Tooth pinned. "You're finished, psycho!" Rin shouted, as she began charging up the Swarm missiles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **I haven't read a Twisted Metal fanfiction that depicted battling, so I had nothing to base my description on. So, I did what I used to do with my wrestling fanfiction by describing every detail. I really want people to give their opinions on if this was written and how it could be improved.

And I also want to vote on my profile poll as well. Only two people have voted so far (excluding myself). Now that Mion Sonozaki is dead, she'll be removed from the poll, but that doesn't mean she won't appear in future chapters.

Sweet Tooth has to think of something quick unless she wants her car blown to smithereens by Swarm missiles! And how will Warthog penetrate Darkside's high armored vehicle?


	20. Round 1: Terror in the Tokyo Dome Part 2

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By narutofreak14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**Another Disclaimer: **The author would like to stress that he is not playing favorites with any of the competitors of the Twisted Metal contest in anyway. He would also like to suggest that if it seems like he is, that you contact him and inform him immediately.

**Current Battlegrounds Planned:**

**Round One: **Tokyo Dome (in progress)

**Round Two: **Pararakelse Island (afterwards winner faces Primeval)

**Round Three: **Mountainside Summit

**Round Four: **Woodcrest Hills Neighborhood (subject to change; afterwards winner faces Minion)

**Round Five: **Cruise Ship

**Round Six: **Dreamworld Amusement Park in Japan

**Round Seven: **Hong Kong Rooftops

**Round Eight: **Mall of America (afterwards, winner faces Dark Tooth and then Piecemeal)

None of the battlefields are set in stone and can change without notice. I want to get everyone's opinions on the battlefields.

Now let's continue with the rest of "Terror in the Tokyo Dome!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**LAST TIME…**

_After destroying Roadkill, Darkside continued forward. But from out of nowhere, a flaming Napalm Can breaks open on the hood. The Napalm Can exploded on contact, engulfing the semi in flames._

_Shion Sonozaki, the one who launched the Napalm can, looked at the fiery inferno. "I've won," she muttered._

_But much to her surprise, Darkside emerged from the fire, only suffering burn marks on the side of the hood. The fans cheered loudly as Darkside headed towards Sweet Tooth. "What the hell?!?" Shion asked, angrily._

_Sousuke, who is still alive but is playing possum, saw Darkside emerging from the fire. "My goodness, what kind of armor is the semi using?" Sousuke asked._

_Rin Sohma, who was inside the cab of Darkside, wiped the sweat off her forehead. When the Napalm Can exploded, the heat inside the cab was sweltering. Darkside rammed into Sweet Tooth, trapping her between the semi and the wall. A turret popped out from the side of Darkside. Shion was shocked because it was a turret for Swarm missiles…and was pointed right into her window._

_Sweet Tooth tired to accelerate out, but Darkside had Sweet Tooth pinned. "You're finished, psycho!" Rin shouted, as she began charging up the Swarm missiles._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Round One: Tokyo Dome**

**Roadkill **(Mion Sonozaki; death by incineration)

**Sweet Tooth **(Shion Sonozaki)

**Warthog **(Sousuke Sagara)

**Darkside **(Rin Sohma)

Shion was thinking of several ways to try to escape Darkside's grasp, but she was pinned. Rin continued smiling as her attack was almost complete.

Warthog stood on the other side of the battlefield against the wall, watching Darkside and Sweet Tooth. Normally, someone would expect Warthog to get involved with the two, but he figured that it would be better to stay out of it. Better to let Darkside blow away one of the dangerous opponents then for him to be killed himself.

Shion then had an idea.

Right when the Swarm missiles was locked and loaded, the back door of Sweet Tooth opened up and a long metal rod popped out. Inside was a circular-shaped disc. The disc was slingshot out from the metal rod and flew backwards towards the fans. Rin laughed. "What's that going to do?" asked Rin.

The disc bounced off the walls and flew back…right for Darkside. Rin saw it coming and quickly ducked. The disc hit the front-left tire. Although it couldn't penetrate the semi, the explosion caused the semi truck to loosen her grip on Sweet Tooth.

Once her back tires were on the ground, Sweet Tooth quickly drove away from Darkside. Darkside was about to give chase, but suddenly, she was bombarded with three power missiles. The impact caused the hood on the engine to fly off. "What the hell was that?" Rin asked.

Suddenly, she was rammed by Warthog! Rin was very surprised. "What?!? I thought the sergeant was dead!" she shouted.

Warthog fired its machine gun towards Darkside. Unfortunately, Darkside's high armor prevented any real damage. Darkside replied by driving away, rear firing a few Homing missiles towards Warthog as she went along. Warthog was taking some decent damage from the homing missiles. Pieces of the JLTV were falling off.

Sousuke Sagara turned back to the computer system. "Damn it Mao, I'm getting killed out here!" Sousuke shouted. "Are there any weak spots on that semi-truck?"

"_I'm still looking!_" Mao spoke back. "_Just do you best to stay alive!_"

"Roger that," replied Sousuke. Right after he hung up, Darkside nearly rammed him. Warthog swerved out of the way, just in time.

But suddenly, a flaming Napalm Cone comes from out of nowhere and explodes on the windshield. Sousuke ducked as the glass flew into his vehicle. Sweet Tooth rammed into Warthog's engine and continued chasing after Darkside. Warthog made a quick 180-degree turn and chased after Sweet Tooth and Darkside, firing its machine gun.

Sweet Tooth fired every Fire missile it had, but nothing could leave a dent in Darkside's armor. "Damn it! What is that armor made of?!?" Shion asked herself. Suddenly, Sweet Tooth was fresh out of Fire missiles.

Warthog continued driving after the two vehicles. "Mao, any weaknesses on that semi truck?" Sousuke asked.

"_Still searching, but so far, that girl had every part of her vehicle armored. But I'll keep looking,_" Mao replied.

Sousuke Sagara looked up and quickly outmaneuvered a flying power missile. He then launched his special Homing Power missiles towards Sweet Tooth. The missiles had so much juice in them that they blew off the hood of the engine and the roof of Sweet Tooth! "Grrrr…damn that sergeant and his missiles!" Shion shouted, angrily.

Sweet Tooth was running into trouble. She was running low on weapons. She had no Fire missiles, a few Homing missiles, some Power missiles, a Napalm Can, two sets of Swarm missiles, and a Ricochet disc. She was putting herself into a corner.

She banged her head against the dashboard. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. "Why does Needles drive this piece of crap?!?"

She lifted her head and noticed that the glove compartment was open. But what was inside was more interesting. There was a big blue button inside the compartment. Also inside the glove compartment was a sticky note. Shion took it out and read it.

"_Press in case of an emergency,_" the sticky note read.

Shion, without hesitation, pressed the button inside the glove compartment.

Darkside and Warthog suddenly stopped when they saw Sweet Tooth shake violently. The cab of the truck moved up, allowing the back end of the ice cream truck to move underneath the cab. The clown head moved to the top of the cab. The missile launchers and machine guns moved to the sides, as if they were arms.

Darkside and Warthog were amazed. Sweet Tooth, a simple ice cream truck, has now transformed into some mecha robot machine. "Wait a minute…when did…how can Sweet Tooth do that?" Sousuke asked.

"_We aren't so sure either,_" Mao replied.

Shion was in the center of the machine, hands on the controls. Normally, the roof from the ice cream truck would protect her, but it was blown off by Warthog's special Power Homing Missiles. "Thank you Needles!" she muttered happily. The arms of 'Mecha Tooth' extended and two gattling missiles launchers appeared. They spun around and around, charging up for a massive attack. Darkside and Warthog braced for the worst. Shion continued laughing as she pressed the red button on the console, unleashing her attack.

The missile launchers continued clicking repeatedly, but no missiles flew out. The clicking stopped, leaving Sousuke Sagara and Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma confused. "What was that all about?" asked Rin.

Shion was just as confused as they were. There were supposed to be about twenty missiles flying through the air, annihilating both Warthog and maybe Darkside. But nothing happened. "What the hell?!?" Shion asked, angrily.

She checked the sticky note for any instructions. Maybe I did something wrong, she though to herself. Then, she checked the back of the note. "What's this?" she asked herself.

"_Note to Self: Replenish missiles for Mecha Tooth,_" the sticky note said.

Shion crumbled up the letter in anger. "Damn you, Needles!" Shion yelled, angrily.

Without warning, a homing missile and three power missiles flew straight at Shion, impaling her and setting Sweet Tooth on fire. A big explosion erupted in the arena as parts of Sweet Tooth, flew everywhere.

**Sweet Tooth: **_Car destroyed by Fire & Power missiles; driver impaled/burned to death_.

Sousuke Sagara was a little stunned about what happened. He had just killed a young 15-year-old girl who was convicted of slaughtering her entire school. She was number three on the world's top 10 most dangerous criminals. And in a heartbeat, she was gone just like that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kaname Chidori sat next to Calypso in his hotel suite. Both had watched what had just happened unfold on the big screen T.V. "Shion Sonozaki…she's dead?" asked Kaname.

"Well, now it seems like there are only two left," commented Calypso. "It should be interesting to see who comes out on top: the heartsick teenage girl or the gun-wielding sergeant?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After taking in Shion's death, Warthog quickly turned towards Darkside. The two heavy-duty vehicles faced each other on the outside of the arena. The two drivers glared at each other through their heavily-tinted windows.

Secretly, Sousuke was worried. He and Darkside have been battling throughout the entire duration of the contest so far. Warthog had taken quite a lot of damage while Darkside hadn't suffered a bit of damage.

"Mao, any weaknesses found on that vehicle?" asked Sousuke.

Before Mao could reply, Sousuke saw Darkside heading towards him. Warthog moved out of the way just in time, making Darkside crash into the force field. Warthog turned around and fired as many missiles as it could while Darkside was slowly turning towards Warthog.

"_Sousuke, we found a weakness on Darkside!_" Mao replied.

"Really? Where is it?" Sousuke asked, while driving around the arena to avoid Darkside's missiles.

On his computers, a 3D model of Darkside was shown. "_This girl…she definitely did her homework,_" commented Melissa Mao._ "I don't know how, but she actually obtained military-grade armor and attached it to the truck. There aren't really any visible weaknesses, except…_"

"Except what?" asked Sousuke.

The 3D model then rotated so that the undercarriage of the semi was shown. "_She never added any armor underneath her vehicle._"

"Of course she didn't. How am I going to attack the undercarriage?" Sousuke asked.

"_You'll figure something out,_" Mao replied, before signing off.

Warthog continued circling around the arena, trying to outrun Darkside. Darkside continued to chase after Warthog while firing every missile in its inventory. Darkside then saw that Warthog had stopped near the wall. Rin was confused. He just stood there. She could barely make out his face through his tinted windows, but she could have sworn that he was smiling.

Nonetheless, Darkside blared its horn as it shot forward towards Warthog. Suddenly, Warthog quickly swerved just in time. In addition, a flaming Napalm Can was left on the ground. Darkside crashed into the wall and ran over the Napalm, creating another fireball that covered a good quarter of the arena. Warthog quickly pulled a U-turn and took a look at the explosion.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Back in the hotel suite, Calypso, Kaname, and the henchmen continued to watch the contest on television. "Yes! Sousuke did it!" Kaname shouted, happily.

"Calypso, for some reason, we're still getting signs of life from Darkside," a henchman reported.

"What?!?" Calypso and Kaname asked, simultaneously.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The fans in the Tokyo Dome erupted with cheers as Sousuke Sagara continued to look on at the inferno. "I've won," Sousuke muttered to himself.

But suddenly, the sound of a horn silenced everyone in the arena. Sousuke was confused. "That vehicle has already gone through an explosion," Sousuke said. "It couldn't possibly have survived another."

From out of nowhere, a metal skeleton of a semi truck emerged from the fire. A power missile was flying right for Warthog. Sousuke quickly jumped out of the vehicle as the power missile collided with his vehicle. That power missile blew away everything from the JLTV. A Sonic Ram from Darkside crushed everything else that was standing. Sousuke watched from the ground as his vehicle was destroyed. He got a good look at Darkside, which was reduced to a metal skeleton of itself.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Amazing, that girl survived two different explosions," Calypso said.

"I'm just happy that Sousuke is still alive," murmured Kaname.

"Of course you are," commented Calypso.

"Um sir, since Warthog is no more, am I to assume that Darkside is the winner?" the henchman said.

Calypso was silent for a moment. "Make an announcement, the winner of this round is Darkside," Calypso said.

"Yes sir," replied the henchman.

Calypso then looked over his shoulder and smirked at Kaname. "Well, this round had three destroyed vehicles, two casualties, and even the winner herself had suffered some burns. Not bad for the first round. I can't wait to see what else happens in the next round."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In the arena, the titantrons made the official announcement. Darkside was the winner of the first round. Rin Sohma stepped out of her semi, revealing that she had many second-degree burns all over her body. The fans continued cheering as she stepped out of her vehicle. She continued wincing as her scars continued to sting.

Nevertheless, she smiled as she looked up at the fans. She was now one step closer to being reunited with Hatsuharu.

A team of paramedics quickly ran over to Rin while two tow trucks came by to clear away the destruction.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **I'm not really satisfied with how this one ended. But then again, this is just the first round. The second round will be much better. There will be six competitors fighting in Pararakelse Island. Not to mention, Primeval will crash the contest as well.

I was very happy with how much votes I got for the profile poll. A whopping 57 percent wanted Darkside to win. 28 percent voted for Sweet Tooth (sorry I had to kill her off) and the remaining 14 percent said Warthog should win.

The next poll will be up in a few minutes. This time the contest will consist of: Manslaughter, Pit Viper, Thumper, Crimson Fury, Outlaw, and Spectre. Cast your votes now!


	21. Round 2: Peril in Pararakelse Island!

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Just to let everyone know, I have changed my penname from 'narutofreak14' to 'MisterAnimeFan'! I decided to make this change since I'm no longer just a fan of Naruto (that and since I haven't wrote any Naruto fanfictions in a while or seen the show in a long time).**_

_**I hope this doesn't make anything confusing.**_

_**Thank you!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**Another Disclaimer: **The author would like to stress that he is not playing favorites with any of the competitors of the Twisted Metal contest in anyway. He would also like to suggest that if it seems like he is, that you contact him and inform him immediately.

**Yet Another Disclaimer: **Since Thumper is in this contest, if you see the "n" word, it is not to be taken as racist. It's just how the driver talks.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**PARARAKELSE ISLAND, 2007**

The second round of the Twisted Metal contest was about to take place in Pararakelse Island, a small island that straddles along the International Date Line. Its landscapes were very diverse, making it perfect for a Twisted Metal contest.

Its landscapes included a run-down village, a tropical beach, a heavily-wooded jungle, the 'desert of death', ancient ruins, and a secret oasis in said desert.

The many people of Pararakelse Island were pretty cut-off from the mainland, so when they have heard about the Twisted Metal contest, they no idea what that meant. So they decided to continue their daily routines. They had no idea about the kind of destruction it brought upon onto the people and its civilization.

On the shoreline of Pararakelse beach, thousands of fans held back by barriers were screaming and cheering. They knew what was going to happen. A giant television screen was set up, looming high above their heads.

Then, a man with long hair and a burned eye appeared on-screen. It was none other than Calypso. "_Greetings everyone!_" Calypso began._ "Welcome to the second round of Twisted Metal! Today, the battle will take place here in Pararakelse Island!_"

The fans outside cheered loudly. "_This time, six brave drivers will compete head-to-head against each other for a chance to move on to the next round. They are all in competition for that one wish that they desperately want. But who will it be who wins the contest and gets that wish? Well, we'll find out momentarily!"_

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise. It sounded like a big bang. "_Did everyone hear that?_" Calypso asked. "_It sounds like things are about to heat up._"

From out of nowhere, a giant fireball burst through the television screen, destroying it and landing very close to the fans. A blue corvette then zoomed past them, with a pimped-out car chasing after it. It was none other than Spectre and Thumper, battling against each other.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Round Two: Pararakelse Island**

**Outlaw **(Light Yagami)

**Manslaughter **(Hatsuharu Sohma)

**Spectre **(Haruhi Suzumiya & Kyon)

**Pit Viper **(Marik Ishtar)

**Crimson Fury **(Arséne Lupin III)

**Thumper **(Riley Freeman)

"Don't run, bitch! I see you!" Riley commented to himself, as she continued to shoot at Spectre.

Inside Spectre, Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon were inside, jostling around, trying to avoid the oncoming fireballs. Haruhi was at the wheel, while Kyon was in the passenger seat, operating the weapons. Though, at the moment, he wasn't doing a good job.

"Haruhi, I think entering this contest was a bad idea!" panicked Kyon.

"Just shut up and fire something!" ordered Haruhi.

Kyon pressed a button on the dashboard, making a Rear Missile compartment come out from the side of the car. The red missile fired back towards Thumper, managing to hit the front-right tire, knocking out the rim and making the car jump up. "Damn!" cursed Riley. "Granddad ain't going to be happy about that."

He turned back to Spectre. "A'ight, you want to fire missiles at me?!?" Riley asked, angrily.

A compartment popped out of the side of his car and he fired off several Homing missiles towards Spectre. The missiles' impact caused part of the back to fly off. Kyon again began panicking. "Haruhi, we're getting killed here!" he shouted.

"Of course we're getting killed," replied Haruhi. "You're the worst co-pilot ever! Hang on, I'm going to try and lose him!"

At this point, the two vehicles have left the vicinity of the beach and were driving alongside the heavily-wooded jungle. After Spectre rounded the corner, Haruhi swerved into the trees. After Thumper rounded the corner, he couldn't see Spectre. "Ha-ha, bitch must have run scared!" Riley laughed. "Let's see who else I can find." Thumper then drove alongside the woods, hoping to find the rest of the competition.

Suddenly, Riley was lurched forward as he was rammed in the back. Riley looked in his rearview mirror and saw police sirens. "Oh hell, the po-po!" Riley said to himself.

Outlaw was following close behind Thumper, unleashing a barrage of bullets towards the lowrider. Thumper swerved from side to side, trying to avoid the bullets. While chasing after him, Light Yagami (Outlaw's driver) turned to the computer monitor and looked up Riley's name. Besides his mug shot, there was also a listing of Riley's past crimes. Light narrowed his eyes, determined to kill Thumper. "_He's just another two-bit criminal like everyone else in the world. I'll have no problems taking him out,_" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Light grabbed onto the steering wheel and focused all of his energy into his car.

Riley looked back and noticed the SWAT S.U.V. was giving off a bright green glow. "What the hell?" he asked. "Is that car possessed?" Then, a lightning bolt erupted from the S.U.V. and electrocuted Riley, sending volts throughout his body. The attack only lasted for about a few seconds before it receded. Riley couldn't move his hands for a moment. "Whoa, I don't know what that was, but either way…"

Thumper then made a quick U-turn so that he was facing Outlaw. The flamethrower popped out from the hood and locked onto Outlaw. A huge stream of fire engulfed Outlaw. "Yeah! Burn, nigga!" taunted Riley.

But from out of the fire, Outlaw appeared and rammed Thumper head-on. Thumper flew off the ground and made a 360-degeree turn. The front end of his car was destroyed. Riley was tossed around inside the car. When he regained his composure, he saw that Outlaw was coated with a purple substance that prevented his car from taking any damage. "Damn! Since when did he have a shield?" Riley asked himself. "And do I have a shield?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile, in the Pararakelse Jungle, Spectre was driving underneath the shade of the jungle trees. Haruhi was driving slowly among the trees. "Haruhi, why are you driving slowly?" Kyon asked.

"For two reasons Kyon!" Haruhi replied. "First, we've suffered some damage, so we're trying to remain silent so that way the opponents won't be able to see us and attack us. And second, if we see an enemy, we can ambush them! It's basic war skills, Kyon!"

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't the one who wanted to enter this contest," argued Kyon.

"Wait, yes you did!" Haruhi shouted. "You wanted to see the wackos who enter this contest! Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes…as a matter of fact am I," answered Kyon. "Now how can we get out of this contest?"

"By either winning or just plain dying," answered Haruhi.

"Seriously? We can't just forfeit and leave with our lives?"

"Why would we want to do that? I want my wish!"

Before Kyon could say anything, everything began rumbling. The dashboard clanked to every movement. "What's going on?" Kyon asked.

Haruhi and Kyon looked outside the window and saw several trees falling to the ground. "That's not good," muttered Haruhi, sounding a bit worried.

"What is that?" asked Kyon.

"Manslaughter…"

"Manslaughter?"

Then, the trees closest to themselves fell to the ground, kicking up some dust and debris. When the dust cleared, a gigantic dump truck sat in front of them. He was twice the size of Spectre. Haruhi and Kyon peered into the driver's window and saw a teenage boy with crazy white hair with black roots. Just by looking in his eyes, you can tell that he was currently insane.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Kyon asked.

"You know, you complain too much," commented Haruhi.

Then, a catapult popped out the side of Manslaughter and a Napalm canister rolled down into place. Wasting no time, Haruhi put the car in reverse and hurriedly backed away from Manslaughter.

"You can't run from me!" shouted Hatsuharu (driver of Manslaughter). Suddenly, the catapult set the canister on fire and flung it high in the air. It landed just inches away from the front bumper of Spectre. Spectre spun round quickly and ran from Manslaughter.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In the ancient ruins that sat in the middle of the jungle, a red Lamborghini Reventón (Crimson Fury) and a dune buggy (Pit Viper) were battling it out to the death. Various missiles were flying in the air, along with a stream of corrosive acid and red lasers. They both circled around the stone pillars and the stone turtle.

Pit Viper and Crimson Fury were both using the rough terrain and the ruins to play a game of cat-and-mouse. They each would come out of hiding to attack the other and then avoid the other's attack by hiding back in their hiding spot.

Daisuke Jigen was Lupin's co-pilot. He was the one shooting the weapons while Lupin drives. Occasionally, Jigen would lean out the window and shoot at Pit Viper with his Revolver.

Pit Viper appeared behind them. Crimson Fury fired a Fire missile backwards. Pit Viper quickly served out of the way and returned fire with a barrage of bullets. Neither vehicle had strong armor, so they knew that whoever shot the first missile will survive.

"Man, I can't believe this," complained Jigen. "That guy is really persistent!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to lose him," Lupin said back. "Just continue shooting at him."

Crimson Fury unleashed more Fire missiles, but Pit Viper managed to avoid them all. Then, Crimson Fury shot a Homing missile. That connected and it destroyed the hood of his car and cracked his windshield. Marik covered his eyes as the glass flew into the car. "Ah! Damn that sports car!" he cursed. "You'll be destroyed within minutes!"

When Crimson Fury made a sharp right turn, Pit Viper cut the corner and rammed into Crimson Fury, pinning the exotic car into the wall of the ruins. Crimson Fury struggled to break free, but suddenly the spray gun appeared on the hood of Pit Viper. Jigen knew that he was about to launch another stream of acid. He pulled out his Revolver again and aimed for his head. Pit Viper quickly backed up and freed Crimson Fury. Despite that Jigen made his shot, but Pit Viper backing away lurched him in his seat, messing up his aim. The bullet landed in Marik's left arm. Marik quickly grabbed his left arm in agony.

Crimson Fury drove away. "Damn, I missed!" cursed Jigen.

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Lupin. "Get the laser ready!"

Crimson Fury then quickly made a U-turn so that he was facing Pit Viper. Marik still couldn't drive with his left arm no bleeding profusely. Marik looked up and saw the laser gun on the roof of Crimson Fury. Wasting no time, Marik quickly went to his seatbelt, struggling to take if off.

"Fire!" commanded Lupin.

A red laser then flew from the laser gun and headed for Pit Viper. Marik got out just in time for the laser to hit, causing Pit Viper to explode and fly up in the air. Pit Viper was nothing more than a metal skeleton. Lupin and Jigen cheered and celebrated. "Well, that's one less enemy," commented Jigen.

"But we still got four more to defeat," reminded Lupin.

"Then, let's not waste any time. Let's go!"

Crimson Fury then drove off into the jungle, leaving Marik to look at the wreckage of his vehicle. "Damn it!" he shouted, angrily. "How could I lose so quickly?!?"

**Pit Viper: **_Car destroyed by Crimson Fury's Laser Blade; driver remains alive._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Back in the jungles, Spectre was trying desperately to get away from Manslaughter, but for a gigantic dump truck, it was pretty fast. To make matters worse, Manslaughter's armor was almost impenetrable. None of Spectre's attacks were working against it.

The rocks in Manslaughter's bed began to heat up. The bed swung upward, flinging the scorching hot rocks at Spectre. The giant rocks fanned out and landed in several places in front of Spectre. The sport car quickly swerved to avoid the flaming rocks.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kyon, worriedly.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" shouted Haruhi.

Kyon looked in the mirror and saw Manslaughter coming up from behind. "That thing is so huge! If he can drive this fast, I wonder how well he can turn," wondered Kyon.

"Hey, let's find out!" Haruhi replied.

"Huh?"

Kyon was thrown to the side when Haruhi suddenly braked and made a U-turn. Hatsuharu slammed his foot on the brake, but the dump truck drove right past them. "Damn it! That girl is good!" Hatsuharu shouted. He put the car in reverse and slowly backed up.

Haruhi looked back and taunted at Manslaughter. Though, the laughs were short-lived. Spectre suddenly collided head-on with a red Lamborghini Reventón. Both front ends were totaled. Crimson Fury jumped up slightly while Spectre flipped onto its roof and then back on all four, suffering even more damage.

Lupin, Jigen, Haruhi, and Kyon were both a bit bruised and battered after the crash. "Well, that car came out of nowhere," commented Jigen.

Suddenly, a horn blared loudly. Jigen and Lupin both turned to their left side and saw Manslaughter coming up. They saw the evil in Hatsuharu's eyes. "Something is seriously wrong with that," commented Lupin.

"What do we do, Lupin?" asked Jigen. "Our car is totaled!"

Lupin just smirked as Manslaughter got closer and closer. "Um…Lupin?" asked Jigen. "Any ideas?"

"Still got your gun?" asked Lupin.

Suddenly, Manslaughter rammed against Crimson Fury. The sports car was plowed underneath the dump truck's massive wheels. The entire frame of the car was destroyed and once Manslaughter was finished, there was nothing more than a crushed Lamborghini.

**Crimson Fury: **_Car destroyed by force_

Manslaughter slowly turned around. Hatsuharu got out of his car and looked on at the destroyed Lamborghini. "Wow…that's a pretty gruesome way to get killed," he muttered.

He then reached into shirt and pulled out a picture of Rin Sohma, his girlfriend (and the driver of Darkside, but he doesn't know that). He looked at the destruction again and then to the photo of Rin. In the photo, he and Rin were sitting on a stone bench together in front of a Japanese pagoda. They were on a secret vacation and they had a great time. It was one of those few moments where they were free to smile.

"Don't look at me like that," he said to himself. "Look Rin, I actually don't want to kill people. But this contest is important to us. If I win this contest, we can finally be free to love each other…"

Suddenly, Hatsuharu was interrupted when he heard his vehicle turn over and drive away. He hastily turned around and saw Lupin and Jigen taunting him. "Hey, I thought I killed you!" Hatsuharu shouted.

"Don't get so mad! We're just going to borrow it for a moment!" Lupin shouted, before continuing on their way.

"Get back here!" Hatsuharu shouted.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **Hmmmm…a competitor steals another competitor's vehicle? I wonder if that's allowed. It's never been done before in the history of the Twisted Metal. It's up to Calypso to decide.

It was very hard to decide who should die and who should live. Unfortunately, only four people voted on the poll, and it was 50-50 between Spectre and Outlaw. If you noticed that Spectre suddenly disappeared, they managed to slip out while Manslaughter was 'supposedly' killing Crimson Fury.

Even though the drivers survived, Pit Viper and Crimson Fury will be removed from the poll. Please go on my profile and vote for who you want to win in this round!


	22. Round 2: Peril in Pararakelse Island 2!

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**Notes: **I know, I know. It's been two months since the last update, but we can thank Thanksgiving and my lack of Twisted Metal interest for that. But I'm back…with another chapter! Hopefully, everyone will love it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**Another Disclaimer: **The author would like to stress that he is not playing favorites with any of the competitors of the Twisted Metal contest in anyway. He would also like to suggest that if it seems like he is, that you contact him and inform him immediately.

**Yet Another Disclaimer: **Since Thumper is in this contest, if you see the "n" word, it is not to be taken as racist. It's just how the driver talks.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**LAST TIME…**

_Manslaughter slowly turned around. Hatsuharu got out of his car and looked on at the destroyed Lamborghini. "Wow…that's a pretty gruesome way to get killed," he muttered._

_He then reached into shirt and pulled out a picture of Rin Sohma, his girlfriend (and the driver of Darkside, but he doesn't know that). He looked at the destruction again and then to the photo of Rin. In the photo, he and Rin were sitting on a stone bench together in front of a Japanese pagoda. They were on a secret vacation and they had a great time. It was one of those few moments where they were free to smile._

"_Don't look at me like that," he said to himself. "Look Rin, I actually don't want to kill people. But this contest is important to us. If I win this contest, we can finally be free to love each other…"_

_Suddenly, Hatsuharu was interrupted when he heard his vehicle turn over and drive away. He hastily turned around and saw Lupin and Jigen taunting him. "Hey, I thought I killed you!" Hatsuharu shouted._

"_Don't get so mad! We're just going to borrow it for a moment!" Lupin shouted, before continuing on their way._

"_Get back here!" Hatsuharu shouted._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Round Two: Pararakelse Island**

**Outlaw **(Light Yagami)

**Manslaughter **(Hatsuharu Sohma)

**Spectre **(Haruhi Suzumiya & Kyon)

**Thumper **(Riley Freeman)

**Pit Viper **(Marik Ishtar; car destroyed by Crimson Fury's Laser Blade)

**Crimson Fury **(Arséne Lupin III; car destroyed by ramming from Manslaughter)

At Calypso's hotel suite, he and his henchmen were broadcasting the show and sending the feed to Pararakelse Island. One of the henchmen swiveled in his seat. "Um…Calypso sir," he said. "We got a little bit of a situation."

"Like what?" asked Calypso.

"Well, Manslaughter has just been hijacked by the drivers of Crimson Fury," explained the henchman. "Is that allowed?"

Calypso began thinking to himself. "Hmm…I'm not sure what to say," Calypso muttered. "This is the first time anyone has ever done that." Calypso then grew silent for a minute before he came up with a solution. "Let it slide and she what comes from it," he said.

"Yes sir," the henchman replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hatsuharu Sohma continued chasing after his vehicle, Manslaughter, which was stolen by Jigen and Lupin, the drivers of the now-destroyed Crimson Fury. Jigen and Lupin continued laughing as Hatsuharu continued cursing at them. "Come back, you bastards!" Hatsuharu shouted, angrily.

Soon enough, Hatsuharu grew exhausted and tired. "Damn it!" he panted. He continued breathing heavily. "Grrr…I'm not going to lose like this!"

"That makes two of us," said a voice.

Hatsuharu hastily turned around and saw Marik Ishtar standing in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I…am your new master!" Marik shouted. He then took out his Millennium Rod. "Good thing I kept this. I knew it would come in handy."

Marik held up the Millennium Rod up to Hatsuharu's face. "Now you'll become my mind slave!" he shouted.

He held up the Millennium Rod high in the air in front of Hatsuharu Sohma. For a moment, it remained that way with nothing happened. Marik and Hatsuharu were confused. "Um…is something supposed to be happened?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Yes!" replied Marik. "You were supposed to be under my control right now!" Marik inspected his ancient Egyptian artifact. "Calypso must have done something to prevent me from using my mind controlling powers."

"Mind controlling powers?" Hatsuharu asked. "Oh man, that would have been something cool to have right now. But anyway, who are you really?"

"I am Marik Ishtar…the driver of Pit Viper," introduced Marik. "My vehicle was destroyed, so technically I am eliminated from the contest…or maybe not."

"I know I'm not eliminated from the contest…I wasn't really killed," replied Hatsuharu.

"But you got careless and let your vehicle be stolen. Look, this contest may be every-man-for-themselves, but perhaps if you and I team up, we may be able to destroy the competition."

"But then what happens at the end, when it is just two of us?" Hatsuharu asked. "Are you going to kill me and win the competition for yourself?"

"Well…we'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now, let us be partners."

Hatsuharu thought about it for the moment. "Fine then, let's work together, partner," he smirked, evilly.

"_Kyon, get back here you idiot!_" shouted a voice.

Marik and Hatsuharu turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Then, they hid behind two trees and saw Haruhi, Kyon, and the nearly-destroyed Spectre standing. They were both in a heated argument.

"Kyon, as your Brigade Leader, I order you to come back in the car!" shouted Haruhi.

"I'm not going to risk my life to win some dangerous contest!" argued Kyon.

"You have to! It's your duty as a Brigade member!"

"Oh no, Miss Brigade Chief, when we're out here in Para…whatever-the-hell-this-place-is, you're not a Brigade Chief, you're some annoying, bossy girl who blames everyone but herself for her own problems!" Kyon shouted, angrily.

"Do you see what I see?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, some boyfriend-and-girlfriend couple shouting at each other," replied Hatsuharu.

"I could care less about them. I'm talking about the sports car. It may be on its last wheels, but it is a vehicle no less! We can use it to win the contest!"

Marik heard nothing from Hatsuharu. "Are you listening to me?" asked Marik. He turned around…and Hatsuharu bashed his head in with a rather large rock.

**Pit Viper: **_Driver Marik Ishtar dead from blunt force trauma_

Hatsuharu looked at Marik, who was now lying on the ground with a puddle of blood behind his head. At first, he felt happy that he now had one less competitor to deal with. However, as he walked away, he started feeling a bit of regret. "Did I just kill someone…with a large rock as a weapon?" he asked, sounding a bit scared. He shook his head and grew an angry look on his face. "Why do I feel sorry? This is for Rin, and besides, he was going to betray me anyway. I just got the jump on him first."

Hatsuharu dropped the incriminating weapon and sneaked around towards Spectre. Luckily for him, Kyon and Haruhi were still arguing.

"Kyon, how can you be so disobedient against your Brigade Chief?!?" Haruhi asked, angrily. "You've been ignoring me since the very beginning. How else do you think the car is so totaled?!?"

"The car is totaled because YOU have to always have your way! You never listen to me! We could be winning this contest if you just let me plan out our attacks!"

"Why would I listen to you? You would just lead us to a path of death!"

"Oh…right, because we'll doing so much better with your plans, now aren't we?" asked Kyon, sarcastically. "I mean the car is in such good condition, isn't it?"

Kyon pointed to the car, but he was shocked to see it gone. All that was left were a few broken pieces from the bumper. Kyon and Haruhi immediately panicked. "What the hell happened to the car?" asked Kyon.

"Nice going, idiot! You lost the car!" blamed Haruhi.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile, in the heavily-wooded jungle area of Pararakelse Island, Outlaw and Thumper had been battling each other for the last few hours. As with the earlier battle between Crimson Fury and Pit Viper, Outlaw and Thumper were playing a game of cat-and-mouse, hiding behind trees, coming out and unleashing a barrage of missiles against each other.

Thumper's front bumper had suffered severe damage after Outlaw rammed into him. It still ran smoothly, but now the flamethrower was stuck. It couldn't pop out of the hood. Nonetheless, Thumper had an onslaught of missiles on hand.

Outlaw launched a homing missile towards Thumper, but he hid behind a large tree, cancelling out Thumper's attack. "There's nowhere to hide, you filthy gangster!" Light Yagami shouted, angrily. "I'm going to send you to hell where you belong!"

Outlaw then chased after Thumper, unleashing a barrage of bullets towards Thumper. Riley tried to activate the Flamethrower, but the hood only shuttered. The flamethrower was stuck.

Light Yagami stopped his attack. He then remembered that Pararakelse Island also had a large oasis and waterfall in the center of the jungle. He smirked evilly as he hatched a plan. He may be an undead ghost, but he was still a genius.

Outlaw quickly sped past Thumper. Riley was confused. "What is this guy doing?" asked Riley, confused. "Either way, his ass is up in front. He's wide-open for an attack!"

But Outlaw quickly dodged every Power missile that Thumper continued to throw. All of his bullets bounced off the back door. Outlaw quickly accelerated until he was out of sight. Thumper did his best to catch up. "You know, for a big cop car, he's pretty fast," muttered Riley.

Riley 'put the petal to the metal' as he drove as fast as he can to catch up to Outlaw.

Then, the road grew more twisted as Outlaw and Thumper began climbing up a steep hill. Thumper was at a disadvantage. While Outlaw had the tires built for rough terrain, Thumper had skinny ties and low suspension. It was difficult for the car to makes some of the bumpy hills.

Outlaw sped ahead as Thumper continued bumping and jerking around. "Damn, where the hell is this stupid ass taking me?" Riley asked as he rounded a corner.

Soon enough, Thumper was on flat land. Outlaw was nowhere to be seen. Riley continued looking around, but he suddenly stopped the car when he saw the edge of a cliff! Luckily, the vehicle managed to stop before it went over. Riley was amazed. He was high in the air above the entire island.

Riley looked around for Outlaw. He saw nothing. He stepped out his car and walked close to the edge of the cliff. He looked out towards the horizon. He then looked down and saw the waterfall cascading down into the oasis below. "Hmm…did that cop drove himself off the cliff?" Riley asked himself. "A height from here would kill anyone."

Suddenly, Riley perked his head up. He heard the sound of leaves rustling. He slowly turned around. Outlaw came from out of nowhere and rammed into the back of his car…which in turn rammed into Riley. The impact caused Riley's ribs to crack. Both the car and Riley flew off the cliff and the two fell 150 feet into the oasis below. Blood flew from Riley's mouth and his broken ribs pierced his lungs.

Riley hit the water before the car did. He landed flat on his back. But that pain couldn't compare to the pain in his ribs…or after the heavy car lands on top of him, sending him deeper into the water.

Light Yagami got of his vehicle and stepped closer to the edge to see the results of his plan. He peered into the water. The back half of Thumper was still visible as it was sinking. However, Light laughed evilly as the water began to turn red. "Good-bye Riley Freeman," he muttered, angrily. "Now it's time I took care of the other competitors."

Light Yagami got back in his car and continued on his way.

**Thumper: **_Driver Riley Freeman dead by impalement/blunt force trauma/drowning…_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

In Calypso's hotel suite, the minions had just reported both Marik and Riley's deaths. "Sir, I'm having trouble keeping track of the drivers of vehicles. There is so much carjacking going on," a henchman said.

"I don't know. It makes things interesting. But still, even I'm barely keeping track as well. But from what I understand, the vehicles that are still in play are Spectre, Manslaughter, and Outlaw. But the drivers of Crimson Fury are still alive but they hijacked Manslaughter. In response, Hatsuharu stole Spectre. Haruhi Suzumiya and…the boyfriend of hers are the only ones left without a vehicle."

"Nice observation sir," commented the henchman.

"Yes, but I would like to see one winner come for this alive," remarked Calypso. "I don't care who, but it has to be one."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Haruhi and Kyon, the drivers of Spectre, continued to run down the road that was the closet to where Spectre was last seen. Even when chasing down the car, they were _**still**_ arguing over who should take the fault for the car being hijacked.

"Hurry up Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, angrily. Kyon came running up behind her. He panted heavily, as he exhausted and tired. "Haruhi, do we even know where the car went?" asked Kyon.

"Of course not!" replied Haruhi. "You kept distracting me with your constant complaining. But we're not going to find it just sitting around! Now stop being lazy and get running!"

Haruhi then continued on her way. Kyon didn't follow her. He took a few more seconds to catch his breath. Haruhi wasn't pleased with him. "Hurry up, Kyon!" she shouted, angrily.

"Hold your freaking horses! We just ran about two miles!" Kyon shouted back.

"Wow, you are pathetic! Look, we need to hurry and stake out one of the repair stations. Maybe we can get our car back there!"

"Repair stations? What are repair stations?" Kyon asked.

"I'll tell you when we see one."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Soon enough, Kyon and Haruhi hid behind a bank of earth as they encountered a repair station. Kyon was a bit skeptical by the appearance of the repair station. "That's a repair station?" Kyon asked. "It's just a metal platform with a few ramps and antennas."

"Kyon, you should know by now that this Twisted Metal tournament is anything but normal."

"So, what's the point of staking our spot here?"

"Come on Kyon! Don't you know anything about war? Think about this for a moment. Spectre was on the brink of being destroyed. Therefore, the thief is going to go to one of these and fix it."

"Well, how is…this going to repair a car?" asked Kyon.

"Just shut up and watch," Haruhi said.

"How do you even know he'll show up?"

Haruhi replied by pointing down the road. Kyon was surprised to see Spectre quickly drive up onto the top of the repair station. Lighting bolts shot out form the antennas and shocked the car. To everyone's surprise, Hatsuharu didn't feel anything. Kyon was amazed to see the car being restored piece by piece. "_I'm not even going to question the possibility of this_," Kyon thought to himself."_This contest has warped my expectations of reality_."

Kyon then looked down and saw a rock by his right knee. He picked it up in his hands. "What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Just trust me on this," Kyon said.

"No, Kyon! As you Brigade Chief, I order you to…"

"Just let me do this!"

Soon enough, the repairs were finished. Spectre was now restored to its original form. Hatsuharu smirked evilly. But suddenly, a rock crashed through the drivers' side window, breaking it to pieces. "What the hell?" Hatsuharu asked, angrily.

"Give me my car back!" Kyon shouted, angrily.

Hatsuharu looked out and saw that Kyon was walking up to him. Kyon opened the car door and grabbed Hatsuharu. But as he learned, that wasn't exactly a smart idea, especially against a crazy teenage boy who has a multi-personality order. Hatsuharu turned 'black' and punched Kyon in the face. Kyon fell flat on his back. Hatsuharu got out of the car and got on top of Kyon. He continued punching Kyon in the face. Blood began running down Kyon's upper lip.

"Huh? Where's your strength now?!?" Hatsuharu asked, as he continued pummeling Kyon.

Hatsuharu stopped as Haruhi quickly got into the driver's seat and locked the door. Hatsuharu quickly got off Kyon and rushed to the door. "Hey, no! Get out of the car!" shouted Hatsuharu.

Kyon recovered, raised his foot, and kicked Hatsuharu in the groin. Hatsuharu quickly fell down in agony, grabbing his injured loins. "You cheap-shooting…jackass…" Hatsuharu muttered. Kyon quickly got into the passengers' side, grabbing his nose to stop the nosebleed. "Go, go, go!" he shouted.

Haruhi quickly slammed on the pedal and Spectre drove off in a hurry. Hatsuharu continued rolling around in anguish.

Inside Spectre, Kyon and Haruhi took deep breaths. "Well…I think that went well," commented Kyon.

Haruhi looked at Kyon's bruised face. "Wow, that guy messed you up pretty badly," Haruhi said.

"Well…see what happens when you let me go through with plans?" asked Kyon.

"I could have come up with something just as good," replied Haruhi.

"_Oh course…Haruhi isn't going to give me ANY credit for anything I do_," Kyon said.

Haruhi then threw a handkerchief at her. "Here," offered Haruhi. "Use this to wipe the blood from your nose. Consider it a 'good job'."

Kyon was surprised by her offer of kindness. "Um…thanks," he said. He then wiped the handkerchief off his face. "Now, what do you say we win this round…hopefully?" Kyon asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice! That's what I've bee wanting to do this entire time!" Haruhi said.

Suddenly, the cannon appeared from the hood. A Phantom Burst missile flew from the cannon, making its howling noise. It zipped around crazily in the air, leaving a green smoke trail, looking for its nearest enemy.

Spectre wasted no time following the trail of smoke.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: **I have to say, this is probably my darkest chapter yet. Two people are brutally murdered by their opponents and both Hatsuharu and Light Yagami show little remorse. But then again, the whole point of Twisted Metal is to not let emotions get to you.

The poll results seem to be in favor of Outlaw, as Outlaw received 42 percent of your votes, compared to 28 percent for Spectre, and 14 percent for Thumper and Manslaughter each (sorry Thumper fans!). The poll is still up, so if you want to cast your votes, do so now!

Next chapter, it's a three-way battle between Outlaw, Spectre, and Manslaughter (driven by the drivers of Crimson Fury). They all meet up in the Desert of Death. Light Yagami is not willing to spare anyone's life, and neither will Haruhi Suzumiya. And don't think that Hatsuharu is finished yet. He's going to get his vehicle back, one way or another!

And after the dust (or sand) clears, the winner's victory shall be short-lived…as Primeval joins the fray!


	23. Round 2: Peril in Parakelse Island 3!

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**Notes: **I know, I know. It's been _**another **_two months since the last update, but now we can thank Christmas and New Year's for the slow updates. But I'm back once again with another chapter! Hopefully, everyone will love the conclusion of the "Peril in Pararakelse Island!"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Twisted Metal" or its characters. They are owed by the Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. I also do not own any of the anime characters. They belong to their respective owners and artists.

**Another Disclaimer: **The author would like to stress that he is not playing favorites with any of the competitors of the Twisted Metal contest in anyway. He would also like to suggest that if it seems like he is, that you contact him and inform him immediately.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**LAST TIME…**

"_Give me my car back!" Kyon shouted, angrily._

_Hatsuharu looked out and saw that Kyon was walking up to him. Kyon opened the car door and grabbed Hatsuharu. But as he learned, that wasn't exactly a smart idea, especially against a crazy teenage boy who has a multi-personality order. Hatsuharu turned 'black' and punched Kyon in the face. Kyon fell flat on his back. Hatsuharu got out of the car and got on top of Kyon. He continued punching Kyon in the face. Blood began running down Kyon's upper lip._

"_Huh? Where's your strength now?!?" Hatsuharu asked, as he continued pummeling Kyon._

_Hatsuharu stopped as Haruhi quickly got into the driver's seat and locked the door. Hatsuharu quickly got off Kyon and rushed to the door. "Hey, no! Get out of the car!" shouted Hatsuharu._

_Kyon recovered, raised his foot, and kicked Hatsuharu in the groin. Hatsuharu quickly fell down in agony, grabbing his injured loins. "You cheap-shooting…jackass…" Hatsuharu muttered. Kyon quickly got into the passengers' side, grabbing his nose to stop the nosebleed. "Go, go, go!" he shouted._

_Haruhi quickly slammed on the pedal and Spectre drove off in a hurry. Hatsuharu continued rolling around in anguish._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Round Two: Pararakelse Island**

**Outlaw **(Light Yagami)

**Manslaughter **(Hatsuharu Sohma)

**Spectre **(Haruhi Suzumiya & Kyon)

**Thumper **(Riley Freeman; _driver dead by blunt force trauma/broken ribs/drowning_)

**Pit Viper **(Marik Ishtar; _car destroyed by Crimson Fury's Laser Blade; driver dead by blunt force trauma to the head_)

**Crimson Fury **(Arséne Lupin III; _car destroyed by ramming from Manslaughter_)

The Desert of Death was an infamous part of Pararakelse Island. As the name implied, anyone caught trapped in the desert will never been heard from again. And yet, there was an oasis in the center providing a haven for anyone lucky enough to find themselves upon it.

Many of the remaining competitors were scattered throughout the entire island. Manslaughter, which was hijacked by Arséne Lupin and Daisuke Jigen, was driving through the village. Spectre, after being hijacked by Hatsuharu Sohma and then taken back by Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon, was going through the jungle. Outlaw was coming down the rugged mountainside.

After a moment, Manslaughter and Outlaw met each other in the Desert of Death. It was quite a large desert, but they found each other none the less. "Alright…it's just you and me now," Light said. "You're Arséne Lupin…one of the greatest thieves in the world…one of the worst criminals to have ever existed. I would have no problems killing you off of the world."

"Love to see you try," Jigen replied.

Suddenly, all three drivers heard a strange, howling noise. They looked around for the source of the noise. A green missile suddenly emerged from the sand and struck the side of Outlaw, barely doing any damage. "What was that?" Light asked.

The answer was given to Light in the form of Spectre jumping over their heads, using the nearby sand dune as a ramp to jump from. Spectre flew over Outlaw's head before violently landing into the sand below. Spectre made a quick 180, and faced Outlaw and Manslaughter, its last two remaining competition. While Haruhi remained confident, Kyon was a bit intimidated by both of the vehicle's massive size. "Haruhi, do you honestly think we can't beat these two, can you?" Kyon asked, worriedly.

"These two will be a piece of cake!" Haruhi replied.

But suddenly, lighting emerged from Outlaw and electrocuted Spectre. However, at the last moment, Spectre was coated with the shield, surprising Kyon. "What in the world?" Kyon asked. "We had a shield?!?"

"Of course we did, Kyon!" Haruhi snapped back.

"How come we didn't use it before?" Kyon asked.

"Because this shield is something we have to use sparingly. You can't just keep the shield up all the time. It takes too much power."

"Well…it could have helped us earlier."

"Yes it would, but I would rather save the weapons and energy until the final hour, when it was all or nothing! Kyon, I hope you're ready, because now things are going to get intense!"

Spectre then used its turbo supply to speed past Manslaughter and Outlaw, catching the two off-guard. Nonetheless, both Manslaughter and Outlaw began chasing after Spectre. Both had the same mind frame that the weakest car should be the first to go.

Both Outlaw and Manslaughter unleashed a barrage of bullets and power missiles. While none of the weapons managed to hit Spectre, the explosions caused by the Power missiles were a bit too close for comfort, especially for Kyon.

"Haruhi, where are we going?" asked Kyon. "We're in the middle of the desert. There's no place for us to hide."

"We're not going to hide this time! We're going to fight!" Haruhi replied, confidently. "Now, shut up and return fire!"

The Homing and Power missile launchers popped out from both sides of Spectre. They were rear-fired. Surprisingly, Kyon had good accuracy, as quite a few power missiles managed to hit both Outlaw and Manslaughter. Unfortunately, the missiles did very little damage. "Come on Kyon! I can't outrun them for long!" scolded Haruhi.

"I'm trying! Those two can take some serious punishment," replied Kyon.

"There has to be another way," Haruhi said.

Kyon began thinking for a moment, despite several bullets and missiles flying right by the passenger side. Then, Spectre jumped up in the air after hitting a sand dune. "What's with this stupid sand?" asked Haruhi, angrily. "It's so soft. I'm surprised no one has been trapped in it yet."

At that moment, Kyon had an idea. He looked back at Manslaughter and Outlaw and noticed their big and bulky tires. "I got an idea," he smirked.

Outlaw and Manslaughter continued chasing after Spectre. Spectre suddenly swerved to the left, throwing off Outlaw and Manslaughter. The two began to follow after Spectre, though Spectre was much quicker.

Spectre jumped off a sand dune and disappeared out of the sight of Manslaughter and Outlaw. "Where did she go?" Jigen asked.

"Who cares? It can't outrun us!" Lupin said.

Both cars sped towards the sand dune and crashed through it. But what they didn't know was that on the other side of the dune was a **LONG** drop. Both cars didn't realize it until they were both flying over the dune down the long drop. The two vehicles landed roughly on the loose sand. The drivers slammed on the brakes, trying to regain some control, but it was no good. The drivers screamed as both vehicles lost their traction and began rolling down the steep hill, losing car parts as they rolled down.

The two stopped their rolling once they reached the bottom. Fortunately, Outlaw ended up right-side up, but Manslaughter ended up on the roof, upside-down. Jigen and Lupin's heads were up against the ceiling. Light, being that he was a ghost, suffered no damages, but he did get tossed around inside the police vehicle. "Well, at least my car is still on all four wheels," murmured Light.

"Man, that hurt a lot," groaned Jigen.

"Wait a minute…" interrupted Lupin.

"What?"

"Do you hear beeping?"

All three men frantically looked around for the source of the beeping. Light looked towards the ground and saw a pack of dynamite strapped together. An antenna with a blinking red light was on top. "Oh no…" Light said, quietly.

"Is that a…bomb?" Lupin asked.

Light looked up in the air and his eyes opened wide in horror. Light quickly backed away from Manslaughter. "Where is he goin-"

Lupin was cut off when a fiery Napalm can landed in front of the upside-down Manslaughter. The fire from the Napalm can caused the remote bomb to go off, creating a big explosion that engulfed Manslaughter.

Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon watched from a distance. Haruhi sat on the hood of the car, watching the sand and car parts flying up in the air. "Well…two successful plans in one battle, not bad, huh Haruhi?" boasted Kyon.

"Yeah, you're definitely on a roll," replied Haruhi. "But don't get too cocky now. That can kill you in battle."

"When did you know anything about war?" Kyon asked.

"Sun Tzu's _Art of War_," answered Haruhi. "Interesting read…"

Kyon then looked back at the explosion. "So, I guess we won this rou…"

Kyon suddenly grabbed Haruhi by her shirt collar and tossed her off the hood of Spectre. A red power missile came from out of nowhere and blew through blue sports windshield, completely obliterating car into several different mangled car parts.

Haruhi and Kyon were surprised. "Wait a minute?!? Who shot us?" Kyon asked. "I thought that was everybody!"

The sound of police sirens caught their attention as they saw Outlaw emerge from the smoke of the previous explosion. Upon closer inspection, both Kyon and Haruhi knew how Light Yagami managed to survive the explosion. He was coated with a purple shield, preventing any damage that could be done to his vehicle.

"Son of a bitch," murmured Kyon, angrily.

"NO! Damn it!" Haruhi shouted as she continuously threw the desert sand around in a fit of rage. "That idiot took my chances of winning away!"

Light Yagami remained in his vehicle as he watched Haruhi kick the sand at her feet. He smiled before laughing evilly. "I'm a step closer to regaining my rightful position as God…" he laughed.

Suddenly, Calypso appeared on the computer screen placed on his dashboard. "_Congratulations, Mr. Yagami. You managed to survive this round of Twisted Metal…and with barely a scratch,_" Calypso said.

"What can I say?" boasted Light. "It all seems to be a piece of cake to me."

"_So you really find no challenge in my contest then?_" asked Calypso._ "Then you're going to be very happy with your next opponent, because she won't be a pushover._"

"Next opponent?" Light asked. "What do you mean? I won this round!"

"_Yes you did, which means this challenger should no of no problems to you. Good luck_."

Calypso then disappeared from the screen. "Hey, wait! You can't do that!" Light shouted, as he violently grabbed onto the computer screen. "I WON! I DON'T NEED TO PROVE ANYTHING ELSE TO YOU!"

Light was interrupted when he heard the sound of a motor getting louder. The computer screen switched to a view of behind the car. A dune buggy flew over Outlaw, using the sand dune behind it as a ramp. It landed smoothly in front of Outlaw. Haruhi stopped her little fit and saw the dune buggy in front of her. In the driver's seat was a teenage tanned-skin girl, who smiled crazily at the two. "Ummm…wait, is she in the contest?" Haruhi asked.

Before she could get an answer, the dune buggy made a complete 180 turn, kicking up sand and throwing it over Haruhi and Kyon. "Hey!" spat Haruhi.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Kyon asked, angrily.

The girl paid no attention to the two. She focused her eyes on the SWAT van in front of her. Light looked carefully at the vehicle in front of him. It was a dune buggy with a simple roll cage placed on top of the driver's seat. It had massive-sized wheels and had machine guns placed in front alongside the headlights. Accompanying the guns were many missile launchers. The girl raised her hands. "Hello Light Yagami," she squeaked. "I am Kaolla Su…and this is Primeval!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT TIME:** It's time for our first sub-boss battle. It's between Outlaw and Primeval. Light thinks Outlaw can withstand anything, but he wasn't prepared for all of the different weapons and missiles that Kaolla Su created herself (think Twisted Metal 4 missiles). They provide quite a punch, giving Light the challenge and competition he unknowingly asked for.


	24. Primeval: Prologue

"Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush"

By MisterAnimeFan

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Primeval: **A hyperactive and crazed-Molmol princess…who is on the borderline of becoming a mad scientist…

Driver: Kaolla Su

Anime: Love Hina

Age: 16 years old (upped it two years from what her actual age in manga is)  
Vehicle: Lightweight buggy with a roll cage  
Special Weapon: Flaming Skull

Although Su has many specially-designed, custom-made weapons fitted on her car, her signature weapon is a missile, shaped after a human skull with many spikes. Upon impact, the weapon sets the opposing vehicle on fire.

**Prologue:**

Calypso was still at the same insane asylum where Shion Sonozaki, Rin, and Hatsuharu Sohma were committed. He was escorted down the dark, grime-filled hallways. While he already had his main competitors enlisted, there was still a few more that he wanted in his Twisted Metal contest, to make things more interesting.

He continued walking until he reached another securely locked door. The orderly casually opened the door to allow him to step into Kaolla Su's room, but not before warning him. "Be careful sir," warned the orderly.

"I spoke face-to-face with the psychotic girl with green hair," replied Calypso. "I don't think she will be a problem."

Calypso walked into the dim room and saw a tanned-skinned girl sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a white robe, covering her entire body. She continuously stared at the floor until Calypso stood over her. Su shot her head up and glared at Calypso. "Hello," smiled Calypso.

"Hurray, a visitor!" Su shouted, with a high-pitched voice.

She jumped up and began hugging Calypso, much to his surprise and dismay. "It's been ages since anyone has ever visited!" Su shouted, excitedly. "I mean, I may not know who you are stranger, but just the fact that someone will take the time to visit me…!"

"Get off of me!" Calypso shouted, angrily.

He violently shoved her back down onto the floor. Surprisingly, she wasn't fazed by this. "I'm so happy that someone decided to see me," Su continued on.

"Is that right?" Calypso asked. "What did you do to get yourself in this place?"

"Well, I was working on some giant mechas and one of them went haywire. It began shooting people and it destroyed a lot of buildings. Eventually, since that happened before, they decide to lock me up here because they think I am a crazy, war-crazed maniac."

"Well, you're not the worst I have seen, but why would you create a mecha with guns?" asked Calypso.

"Well, I am always creating mechas. I want to learn everything there is to know about technology. Then I will return to my homeland and open a computer school so that way my country can become an electronics empire that will conquer Japan."

"Those are some big ambitions," commented Calypso.

"But unfortunately, being in here is keeping me from achieving that dream," Su mentioned, sadly.

A wicked smile appeared on Calypso's face. "Well Kaolla Su, perhaps there is something I can do to help you get out of this place. I can even make your dream a reality," he smirked.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Su.

"Well…" laughed Calypso. "Kaolla Su, if you didn't know already…I am Calypso."

Su's eyes opened wide. "Calypso?" she asked. "But…that would mean that…"

"Yes, I am the creator of the Twisted Metal."

Again, Kaolla Su grabbed Calypso and began shaking him violently. "Please! You have to put me in your contest! I can win it and achieve my dream! Please, please, PLEASE!" Su shouted, frantically.

"I was going to ask you anyway! Now let go of me!" Calypso shouted, angrily.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After the encounter, Calypso has agreed to set Kaolla Su free from the asylum. However, the condition was that Kaolla Su must enter the Twisted Metal contest, but she will get a wish if she manages to destroy the competition.

Calypso took Kaolla Su to a nearby auto shop. Calypso lifted up the garage door. Kaolla Su was astounded as inside were a lot of car parts. In the middle was a metal skeleton of a car. However, the one thing that intrigued her was the missiles and machine guns. She got down and inspected the fire power, immediately grinning evilly. "As I explained beforehand, Miss Su," began Calypso. "You are free to use this garage as a workshop for you to build the vehicle that you wish to use for my contest. You can even create your own weapons if you wish. But I'm only giving you a month, because then that's when I need you to enter combat."

"Only one month?!" asked Su. "But I might need more time than that."

"One month, that's all I am giving you," Calypso said. "If you need anything, my three henchmen shall give you whatever you need. They'll even help you build your vehicle if necessary. I rarely ever give this much support to any other competitor, so use it to its full extent."

Kaolla Su just smiled back at Calypso. "Oh don't worry Calypso! I shall create the greatest and most deadly vehicle the world has ever seen!" Su shouted, happily.

"I can't wait to see it," Calypso replied. He then walked away, leaving Su alone with his three henchmen. Kaolla Su immediately got to work on her vehicle, which she named "Project: PRIMEVAL."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: **The first "boss" of Twisted Metal: Anime Ambush finally gets a prologue. I thought that Kaolla Su would be a nice addition to the story, being that she's a bit crazy with guns, weapons, and giant robots. It has been shown several times in the manga and anime.

Stay tuned for Primeval's first appearance in the Twisted Metal tournament!


End file.
